


Their Sweet Kiss

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: All Human, Cirilla just wants to go home, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Geralt is lost, Jaskier is persistent, Modern AU, Yen is a Lawyer!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 221
Kudos: 439





	1. Her Sweet lie

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis: _After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not._**

**If this gets enough love and support, I might continue ^^ Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^**

**Chapter 1: Her Sweet lie**

* * *

Yennefer had a _rough_ childhood to say the least. It was filled up with both mental and physical abuse until one day her father left her in the middle of a forest. She spent two entire days on her own until a nice couple found her and brought her to the Aretuza’s orphanage for young girls.

She was far better than when she lived in her old village where everyone thought she was cursed just for the simple fact her eyes were violet. After fourteen years of constant abuse Yennefer was ready to end it all. Luckily for her when Triss saw her best friend’s bloodied wrists she immediately called Tissaia their headmistress. _That night she finally managed to fit in somewhere._

The young scared innocent child tuned into a fierce, strong, cunning woman. She went to one of the best universities and pursuit a law degree, her main goal was to become one of the best femalele lawyers of New York city. She was one of the most well payed lawyers just for the simple fact she was extraordinary smart. She wasn’t even on her thirties.

“I do not want to disturb you miss Vengerberg but there’s this man who keeps insistin-“ Her secretary was interrupted by a male voice she thought she would never hear from _ever again_.

“Love, let me pass. _Satan_ and I are good friends!” Jaskier tried to pass over her young secretary to enter the office.

“Security!” The twenty-year-old secretary screamed.

“You won’t remove me from here. I will sing until Yennefer talks to me.” He exhaled one last time before starting to sing. “Toss a coin for your witcher-“

Yennefer sighed annoyed not expecting to hear from him so soon. It’s only been six years since they last saw each other and she hoped those six years would turn into a forever. From the moment they meet, they instantly couldn’t stand each other. Before he could start his second song, she finally had more than _enough_.

“Let him in Ariel.” The gorgeous twenty-eight-year-old ordered.

“See? I told you she knew me. We’ve always have been friends, right _Yen_?” Jaskier tried to joke but he quickly closed his mouth when Yennefer looked at him with rage in her eyes.

“Ariel close the door please, cancel all my appointments for today.” The blonde-haired secretary nodded her head closing the door behind her.

Once she was sure no one would enter the office the violet eyed woman snapped at Jaskier. “Why the hell are you here?”

“You know I wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t because it’s my last chance. I-I screwed up-“The twenty-nine year old looked at her with fear in his eyes which was strange because she never saw Jaskier scared not even once.

“It’s not really my problem, now is it? It was nice seeing you again Jaskier, see you in twenty years.” The beautiful brunette pointed at the door as a sign she wanted her ex brother in law gone.

“I’ll pay you three times more-“He tried negotiating.

“Not interested.” Yen smirked when she saw how desperate he was for her help.

“I’ll pay you a million dollars. Please Yennefer, if my brother ever meant something to you just help me this time.” The blue-eyed man held his breath nervous to see her reaction, he knew it was a dirty trick using his brother as a bait but he was in a huge mess.

“Two million.” Yennefer said ignoring the pain she felt just at the mere mention of her ex-lover.

“Two million? Are you mad?” Jaskier whispered.

“You want my help, _right_?”

“Glad to see you haven’t changed at all Yennefer. Deal.” The singer agreed.

“I have a few conditions.” Yennefer started.

“Of course, you do.” He muttered mockingly.

Ignoring him she begun. “Firstly, I want to see the money on my bank account before tomorrow night. Secondly, I don’t want a single mention of Geralt. I don’t want to know what happened to him or where he is. He is dead to me and I will like it to remain this way.”

Jaskier felt the necessity to defend his brother but he knew Yennefer well enough to not push her buttons. “Fine… I won’t say a wold about Geralt.”

“Alright.” The young singer could see the relief in her violet eyes. “What happened to you _now_?”

He laughed, scratching his neck nervously. “You know I have a _predilection_ when it comes to… Married women.”

Rolling her eyes Yennefer implied him to get to the point. “Do us a favour and tell me at once what you did.”

“That’s the problem I didn’t do anything! Well- Sort of. I slept with a gorgeous woman seven months ago but her husband caught us while we were in the middle of our sex-“ He babbled.

Yennefer raised her right hand stopping him because the last thing she wanted to hear was her ex-lover’s brother talk about his sex life.

“He caught me, I ran away jumping from the balcony to the swimming pool-“ He gave her an annoyed look when he heard her laughing.

“You do seem to be a _fast_ man.” She mocked him.

“As I was saying, I ran away and now she’s claiming I raped her! Those allegations are very serious Yennefer, she could ruin my life even If I’m declared innocent. Please help me.”

The last part truly shocked Yennefer because as much as she disliked Jaskier she knew he wasn’t that kind of man _. A coward? Yes. Annoying? Yes. Smart? When he wants to be._ But she knew he was not a rapist.

“Calm down, don’t break down while you’re still here in my office. They cleaned it yesterday.” Yennefer gave him a tissue so he could wipe off his sweat.

“Let’s go to a bakery I love. It’s a few streets away.” Yennefer offered him. One of the best ways that calmed her down when she was a teenager was to take some fresh air. It always relaxed her.

“Great idea. The trial is in two months.” He kept scratching his neck leaving red marks.

“Let’s go.” Yennefer grabbed his arm to make sure he didn’t hurt himself before he could pay her what he promised.

Half an hour later they were sitting in a lovely bakery full of delicious pastries. Yennefer ordered herself a blueberry muffin, a glass of cold ice tea and a unicorn cookie. While Jaskier ordered three cupcakes and a chocolate milkshake. The sweet looking man stared at her strangely, Yennefer’s always been a serious person but he was surprised when he saw she bought a unicorn cookie.

“Will you just spill it out already.” The twenty-eight-year-old complained.

“Since when Yennefer Vengerberg likes something as childish as a cookie made out for little children.” Jaskier laughed.

“You are literally eating a Batman themed cupcake Jaskier. Besides it’s not for me.” Yennefer didn’t give him further explanations.

The two adults spend one hour speaking about what happened that night when he slept with the wrong woman. But they didn’t discuss anything about their personal lives, all he knew about her after she broke up with Geralt was that she became a lawyer. Suddenly her phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Without even glancing at him she picked up her phone.

“Hello?” She said.

“Miss Vengerberg?” A woman’s voice sound at the other end of the line.

“Yes?” The brunette asked again.

“Cirilla has been causing trouble lately but today she crossed the line. She punched one of her classmates across the face. We need you to come and pick her up immediately.” The principal from her daughter’s school explained the situation.

“She did what? She is just five years old, where are the teachers who are supposedly taking care of the children?” Yennefer attacked the principal.

“Miss Vengerberg we’ll talk in person once you come to the school.” The principal politely replied.

“My daughter also told me more than once of how some of her class friends make fun of her and I’ve already complained about this situation, you swore to me that the school would never allow bullying. I swear to god if my daughter comes home with a trauma because of those little idiots I will make sure this school is long gone in a few months, nothing will stop me, I will ruin the school. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” The beautiful young woman threatened.

Jaskier was shocked with his mouth wide open. He never knew Yennefer became a mother. However, he knew how bad she wanted to become a mother but Geralt told him that for some reason she couldn’t have children. _Or so they thought_.

“Oh, for fucks sake, Jaskier it’s been six years. Do you honestly thought I was the same girl you meet?” She said standing up ready to leave.

“You are the same heartless _witch_ you’ve always been Yennefer.” He said following her.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” The twenty-eight-year-old opened the door of her car.

“I want to go with you.” Jaskier shyly said.

“Come tomorrow at 10 am. Goodbye Jaskier.” Yennefer closed the door of her car before he could get in because she knew if he got inside the car, she wouldn’t get rid of him anytime soon.

“Yennefer I will just follow you around running if you leave me here!” Jaskier threatened but he went pale when he saw Yennefer smirking at him.

“See you tomorrow Jaskier.” She waved him one last time before she drove away.

“YENNEFER!” He screamed chasing after her. “This is New York city I’ll arrive faster in a bike than you with your car!” He shouted. The sandy brown haired man looked and saw a teenager with a bike. “I’ll give you eight hundred dollars if you give me your bike now-“The adult handed the teenager the money and started chasing Yennefer’s car.

Because it didn’t matter how _smart_ she was, he was _faster_ and he was going to use it in his _advantage_.

Twenty minutes later the young woman parked her car and walked towards the school’s entrance, while a breathless and sweaty Jaskier was trying to catch his breath behind her.

“Are you kidding me? Stop harassing me Jaskier.” The youngest woman snapped.

“I was just curious… Besides I have nothing better to do.” He followed her inside the elegant old looking school.

“Of course, you don’t have anything else to do. Your brother is the one who does all the work while you just cause trouble and ruin his life.” Yennefer snarled.

“I thought-“ He was suddenly quiet because his brother’s ex-lover pushed him against the wall with one hand pulling his hair to hold him in place. “Listen Jaskier you tell Geralt one word about this and I swear I will send Stregobor your cock cut into _multiple_ pieces. Do you understand me?” She whispered lowly before someone walked in the corridor.

“Yes.” Jaskier nodded terrified, he knew Yennefer was a force to be reckon with when she was angry, when she was happy too… She was dangerous all the time in his eyes.

“Wonderful. When Cirilla asks you who you are just say you work with me.” She ordered.

“Yes, ma’am. Would you seriously send him my cock?”

“Keep annoying me and you’ll find out soon enough.”

“He just wants to screw me over because of what I did with his wife. Old fool-“He complained.

“I don’t even want to hear your brother’s name as long as you are near my daughter. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He repeated.

Yennefer talked with the secretary whom led them towards a room next to the principal’s office. In the room there where two children and a teacher. One boy and one girl, the boy was crying while the teacher cleaned some of the blood of his nose. While the girl was just sitting there playing with her sleeves looking bored but at the moment the little girl saw Yennefer she smiled and ran towards her.

“Mommy!” The child hugged her mother’s legs while Yennefer softly caressed her daughter’s ashen hair that was braided in two adorable braids.

“What did you do this time Ciri?” Yennefer kneeled so she could be on her daughter’s level.

“I punched him.” The child honestly replied.

Jaskier was astonished he thought he must be high because that child looks just like his brother. But that was supposed to be impossible since Yennefer was infertile. But here was the adorable child who looked just like his brother but that mischievous smirk was all from her mother’s side.

“Cirilla! I haven’t raised you this way. Why did you do such a thing?” Her mother asked.

“No…” The little girl pouted for a second. “But he kept saying to me ‘is your dad a snowman? Why don’t you do your job Ciri?’ The Siri from your phone is with an S not a C! I told him to stop, he laughed at me so I hit him across the face.” The child explained herself.

“Miss Vengerberg?” The principal opened the door.

“You and I will have a long time after we get home. Alright little white wolf?” Yennefer sweetly whispered to her daughter. Jaskier was shocked to see her acting so maternal he almost didn’t even recognize her sweet voice.

“Okay! Did you get me a unicorn cookie? Mommy?” The ashen haired child asked.

“Of course, I did. I’ll be right back, stay here with Mr. Jaskier. He works with mommy.” Yennefer explained to the five-year-old who simply nodded.

“I love you mommy.” Cirilla blew her mother a kiss who blew another to her child before disappearing inside the principal’s office.

Jaskier stared at Cirilla for a few more minutes before the child started to shake him because she was bored.

“Are you mute? Are you scared of me?” Cirilla curiously asked sitting in his lap.

“No, I would never be scared of you. You just remained me of someone I know.” He smiled.

“Of course! I look just like my mommy. Well... Not really but I have a purple spot in my eyes look!” Cirilla grabbed both of his cheeks with her tiny little hands so he could stare at her.

The child was obviously beautiful, her eyes were deep blue but on her upper side of her eyes she had a very small but visible violet spot. It shocked him the striking resemblance she and her brother had. After all what child had natural ashen hair. It was a gene that only ran in his family, his grandfather Vesemir had ashen hair, then his only brother Geralt and now this child was also ahsen haired.

“Your eyes are very pretty Cirilla. When were you born?”

“Hmm,” She frowned just like his brother did when he was thinking. “October 31th of 2015, mom says I’m her Halloween gift.”

_That’s was almost seven months after Yennefer and Geralt had broken up. Fuck. Jaskier thought._


	2. Her Sweet Child

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** _**After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not.** _

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update^^**

**Chapter 2: Her Sweet Child**

Twenty minutes later Yennefer was still inside the principal’s office. While Jaskier’s mind was still _processing_ the fact that his brother had a child he didn’t even knew about with one of the women who _hated him_ the most.

His brother has never been a man who expressed his emotions, while Jaskier was the complete _opposite_. He always assumed it was for the fact they had to grow up fast, after their mother abandoned them without looking back. Geralt always felt the need to protect his brother from all harm, he was always cleaning up the messes he left behind. That was one of the main reasons why Jaskier didn’t ask him for help, he wanted to make his brother feel _proud_ at least for once.

“Mr. Jaskier? Why are you so quiet?” His young niece asked him shyly.

“I was just thinking about some grown up things.” Jaskier smiled at his niece but he flinched _terrified_ when he heard Yennefer screams of anger. He was surprised when he saw Cirilla didn’t even move.

“Mr. Jaskier does my mommy scare you?” The ashen haired little girl asked.

 _Yes, your mother is a terrifying creature, the devil in a human body…_ he wanted to reply but he _sugar-coated_ the situation instead. “Your mother is a very, very strong woman. You just can’t fool her, doesn’t matter how hard you try.” He pouted making Ciri laugh.

“Yes, mommy’s the best liar detector ever. I told her one time I forgot where her makeup was and she grounded me!” Ciri explained as if was the worse thing that ever happened to her. It was nice seeing that his niece had his dramatic senses and she wasn’t as cold as her parents were.

“Why were you hiding her makeup?” He asked.

“ _Well_ , I was painting the walls. I wrote her a message saying ‘I love you mommy’ all over the living room walls so she could see how much I love her! I used all her make up. Her lipsticks, her eyeshadows… when she saw that, she just _grounded_ me.” The child pouted staring at the floor.

“That was very sweet of you, don’t be sad Ciri.” Jaskier said.

“She put me ten minutes in my time out! She can’t do that! Then I cried because I was very sad, I thought mommy stopped loving me. But in the next second she just hugged me and told me she loved me. She didn’t let me go for almost one hour! Mommy really likes snuggles.” The bright eyed child explained to Jaskier.

“Let me tell you something Cirilla. I’ve known your ‘ _mommy’_ ” he paused for a moment not believing he just called his nemesis mommy. “For over eight years and the thing she’s always wanted the most was to have a baby. So, trust me it doesn’t matter if you paint your whole house with her makeup, she will love you no matter what.”

“ _I know!_ Mommy is the best mom in the world, _really_. When I’m scared, we snuggle together and sleep in her bed. Mommy’s bed is _huge_.”

“Does mommy have a male friend Ciri?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Mr. Jaskier she is not your mommy, she’s _mine_. Her name is Yennefer and no, mommy says she doesn’t want to have boyfriends because she already has a princess.” The child paused staring at him suspiciously. “Me, I am her princess.”

“I figured that as much. What do you like to do?” Her uncle changed the subject.

“Play with mommy, when mommy and I play the piano, when we cook, I like going to my auntie’s house so I can play with Dara, he is my cousin, he is seven. I like spending time with nana. OH!” she raised her little hand as if she almost forgot about something very important. “I love watching Smack Down with auntie Sabrina but don’t tell mom, it’s a _secret_. If she finds out she will ground auntie Sabrina.” The child whispered.

Before he could even _think_ he replied “My brother loves Smack Down too. We watched it since we were little kids with our grandpa.” He smiled thinking about the past and how simple everything was back then.

“You have a big brother?” The ashen haired child asked.

“Yes.” He shut up before Ciri accidentally said something about his brother to Yennefer.

“What’s his name? Do you love him? I see Dara as my big brother, auntie Triss brings him home so we can play together!” She excitedly explained.

“His name is Geralt, he’s seven years older than me. Don’t tell your mom I told you that. It’s a secret.”

“Okay.” Ciri agreed.

“EXPELLED?! MY DAUGHTER GETS BULLIED AND YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO EXPELL HER?!” Yennefer screamed on the top of her lungs.

Jaskier felt bad for whoever the principal was, it was obvious Yennefer would end up making the poor woman cry. _God held no fury like a mad angry mother_. He thought.

“Do other kids treat you badly Cirilla?” The sandy haired asked looking at her sadly when she just stared at her little hands nodding slowly.

“All the time, they say I’m weird because my hair is white, they constantly make fun of me because my dad is away. They just look for excuses to be mean to me. I told mommy and she said she would talk to Mrs. Stevens but all I saw while I was waiting for mommy was my teacher running away crying. I think mommy is _over…_ selective.” Cirilla said the last word wrong.

“You mean _overprotective_?” Jaskier asked.

“What does that mean?” The child raised her eyebrows.

“It means she protects you a _little too much_.”

“Hmm.” The child frowned just like Geralt did most of time. “Mommy says that her duty is to love and protect me.” Ciri explained once again.

“You seem to love her very much.” Jaskier smiled when Ciri nodded eagerly.

“It’s always been me and my mommy against the world. Or at least is what she says. All I know is that mommy is the most epic person ever.” Both uncle and niece turned around when they saw the kid who was previously crying ran into the arms of a well-dressed man.

“Dad the weird kid hit me!” The six-year-old bully cried.

The elegant dressed man stared at the child with disdain. Jaskier could feel how uncomfortable his niece was because she gripped her hold of his arm tighter as if she needed to feel protected.

“Child have you apologized to my son?” The father demanded.

“Mr. Jaskier get my mommy.” Cirilla whispered in his ear.

“I asked you a question.” The father screamed scaring the child.

Jaskier stared at the man who was clearly in his early thirties with anger in his eyes. He couldn’t understand how a grown-up man would argue against a child. Furthermore, he wasn’t going to allow no one to scare his little niece even if he just _met_ her twenty minutes ago.

He stood up in front of Cirilla so the man couldn’t intimidate her anymore. Both men stared at each other for almost a minute before Jaskier quietly spoke. “My niece won’t do such a thing.”

The man laughed pissing off Jaskier even more. “This little demon over there hit my son for no apparent reason. I want an apology now.”

“Too bad you won’t get one. Cirilla sit down.” Jaskier protected his niece.

“See dad she is mean this is why she doesn’t have friends!” Tristan mocked Ciri.

“I do have friends! Dara is my friend!” The ashen haired child jumped from her sit facing Tristan who backed down, obviously he didn’t want Ciri to hit him once again.

“No one in this school is named Dara!” The blonde-haired boy said.

“That’s because he doesn’t study here!”

“That’s because he doesn’t exist and you are just lying like you do when you say your dad is working. Neither of them exis-“ Before anyone could react fast enough the ashen haired child kicked Tristan between his legs, the eldest child felt down to the floor screaming in pain.

“You little mons-“ The man didn’t even had time to finish his sentence when the principal’s door was slammed open by a very furious looking Yennefer, who looked as if she was _ready to kill_ whoever crossed her path. From the moment Cirilla saw her mother she immediately ran, hiding herself behind her mother hugging one of her legs.

“Yen-Yennefer? You-you have a child!?” Eyck exclaimed shocked, _terrified even_. The last thing he expected was to find out that his boss had a child. A child whom he just screamed to. He knew he was _screwed_.

“Mommy, he said I was weird and a monster.” The ashen haired little girl started to cry.

“Is this what you do on your free time Eyck? Bully little girls? I thought you had more appreciation for your _job_.” Yennefer kept her voice low but even then, both adults could read between lines.

The wide-eyed blonde-haired man swallowed hard not knowing what to say to make sure he wouldn’t get fired. “Forgive me little girl you-you are right. My son is the one who mistreated you, for that I’m sorry. Tristan apologize now.” The young father pulled his son from the floor who was also not brave enough to look at Yennefer’s eyes.

“I- I’m sorry Ciri.” The young child whispered.

“Okay, but it’s Cirilla for you.” Ciri quickly wiped out her tears with her little hands and turned her head dramatically making Jaskier laugh.

“I’ll see you on Friday, I’m sure they will love knowing that one of your hobbies is making young children cry.” Yennefer smirked sinisterly knowing how _terrified_ Eyck seemed to be for just thinking he might lose his job. “You can go now.” She moved her hand as if she wanted both father and son disappear, which they did.

“I’m glad I am not the only man who’s afraid of you.” Jaskier muttered.

Ignoring him once again, the twenty-eight-year-old kneeled once again so she could be on her young daughter’s level. Cirilla wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck hiding her face while her mother just hugged her child protectively, giving her soft kisses on her forehead.

“Are you alright my little white wolf?” Yennefer asked her daughter with the sweetest voice Jaskier’s ever heard.

“He screamed at me mommy but Mr. Jaskier protected me. We are friends now, right Jaskier?” The child innocently asked.

“Of course, you are Ciri. _Sometimes I feel I can even be your uncle_.” The sandy haired man gazed at her violet eyes.

“Not now Jaskier.” The young woman shut him up.

“Fine.” The adult agreed not wanting his niece hear them arguing.

“Are we going home now mommy? Will Mr. Jaskier stay for dinner?” Cirilla sweetly kissed her mother’s left cheek.

“Jaskier would love to come but he is bus-“

“Jaskier is absolutely free.” He invited himself ignoring the daggers Yennefer threw him with her gorgeous violet eyes.

“This is going to be so fun! I will show you my room and we can watch movies. We can include Jaskier in our movie nights, right mommy?” The five-year-old clapped her hands adorably. As much as her mother would love to leave Jaskier standing there she didn’t want to hurt Ciri’s feelings.

“Yes. He can come.” Yennefer smiled sarcastically at Jaskier who replied with the same gesture.

Forty minutes later they arrived to Yennefer’s apartment. It was luxurious not that he wasn’t expecting anything else, this was the same woman who swore that one day she would have _everything_. Her apartment was bigger than a house, everything was in shades of white, black, grey with wood touches except Cirilla’s room. Her room was painted in purple and she had _lots_ of toys and dolls.

After spending twenty minutes arguing with Yennefer about what to have for dinner, they end up ordering pizza. Jaskier had to admit his ex-sister in law wasn’t as horrible as he remembered. As he already guessed his niece was brilliant, she was a perfect child. She was polite, fun, very dramatic but she had this mischievous side that could only come from one person _, her mother_.

“Go and wash your hands _baby_. We’ll start the movie once you come back.” The violet eyed woman smiled. However, the moment her daughter was out of her sight her smile was gone.

“What the hell are you planning Jaskier?” She whispered.

“All I’m trying to do is to meet my niece, which by the way I just found out about her today!” He whispered out loud.

“She is not your niece.” Yennefer lied.

“I know you think I’m an _idiot_ but how the hell you explain me she looks just like Geralt. For fucks sake her hair is white!” The funny man spat.

“There is more than one man with ashen hair Jaskier.” He could feel Yennefer’s angry tone but he ignored it.

“But there’s just one man with ashen hair you had slept with. Remember? The man who you abandoned without looking back not caring that you broke his heart into a million pieces!” He recriminated.

The young gorgeous woman covered her face with her hands laughing ironically. “My relationship with Geralt had many issues, you were the second one. Remember? You always had to do some crap just to make Geralt come to save you.” She paused staring at him with all the anger she could muster. “ ‘ _Geralt I think I broke my arm’, ‘Geralt I need your help’, ‘Geralt I don’t think Yennefer is being faithful to you.’_ ” She mimicked him. “Does that sound familiar?”

Jaskier could understand her anger, he knew she was absolutely right. After their mother abandoned him with their grandfather Geralt took the role of his father and his big brother, they were a team. Geralt had many girlfriends but he always chose his brother over them but that changed the moment he _met_ Yennefer. It was as if she managed to _bewitch him_ , she trapped him under her spell and for the first time of his life Geralt chose a woman over his brother. Jaskier thought that would be the end of their friendship so he tried time after time to ruin their relationship. Even if he never saw Geralt as happy as he was with the _she-devil_.

“Coward.” She said scaring him. “But you weren’t the reason I left him.”

“I wasn’t?” The blue-eyed man asked.

“No, we knew you were just a selfish prick. The reason I left him after being with him for three years was the fact he _slept with another woman_. Imagine my surprise I come home after work and I find him naked with some whore on top of him. I thought he was special but he is just like the rest _. A filthy coward_.” Yennefer bit the insides of her left cheek to make sure she wouldn’t cry.

“What are you talking about? Geralt wanted to propose you, he even had a ring!” Jaskier babbled.

“I believe you.” She lied not believing a single word.

“Yennef-“ He was interrupted when they heard Ciri’s footsteps. The five-year-old came back to the living room with her favourite white wolf teddy. The man was shocked when he saw that teddy was the very same one Geralt had when he was a child. He knew it was one of his most treasured possessions.

“What’s his name?” Jaskier smiled when the child climbed in to the huge white sofa.

“He is white and a wolf so I call him whitewolf it was from my daddy.” The child sat between them snuggling with her mother when Yennefer covered both herself and her daughter with a warm wool blanket.

“I love him, he reminds me of a teddy I used to know. What do you want to watch?”

“Casper or Scooby.” The child eagerly said.

Jaskier end up putting Casper since it was one of his favourite movies as a child. But within the first twenty minutes Ciri was out, snoring softly hugging her teddy. Yennefer wasn’t even watching the movie, she was just caressing her daughter’s hair and face. He had to admit, she was a good mother.

Jaskier reached his pocket checking his phone, he whispered a “Fuck.” When he saw Geralt called him ten times in the last hour. Before he even had the chance to call him the doorbell rang. Yennefer moved very carefully trying not to wake her daughter up. She didn’t know who it was because it was a Friday at almost midnight. _Who on earth is on the door?_ Yennefer thought.

The doorbell rang two more times before she opened the door quite angrily. But when she saw who he was she just went pale and whispered one word. “Geralt?”

“ _Yennefer_?”


	3. Her Sweet Past

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** _**After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not.** _

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update ^^ <3**

**Chapter 3: Her Sweet Past**

The doorbell rang two more times before she opened the door quite angrily. But when she saw who he was she just went pale and whispered one word. “Geralt?”

“ _Yennefer_?” The handsome man stared at his ex-girlfriend.

Both adults stared each other for what felt like an _eternity_. The last time Geralt saw Yennefer was when they had that massive fight six years ago. He didn’t even have a chance to explain himself before Yennefer started tearing apart everything that crossed her path while she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**_Six years ago:_ **

_Ever since their mother left them to their own luck, their lives changed forever. As good as his grandfather was, Vesemir was far too strict specially with Geralt. He wanted his eldest grandson to be the heir of their security company. So, he spent most of Geralt’s childhood training him._

_That caused Geralt to not have many friends, because he was always been focused on his future just as his grandfather demanded. As both siblings grew up one of them barely had any responsibilities meanwhile the other lost his entire childhood because of work. Furthermore, Geralt made a name for himself when he closed a twenty-million-dollar deal when he was only eighteen, that earned him the nickname of the white wolf._

_Geralt always knew he was attractive, he had no trouble with women but he never fell in love with any of them, all the women he’s ever been with were just for one main simple reason, sex. But it all changed when he was twenty-eight years old. After his brother insisted him for days to go to a party he finally agreed. As usual he was just quiet in the corner talking to Jaskier when he first saw her. His Yennefer._

_After that night his relationship with Yennefer started. She was far too mature for a twenty-year-old, he noticed right away she had a hard life just like him. She understood him in a way no one else did. When they celebrated their first-year anniversary, he asked her to move in with him which she agreed. Those next years were the best of his life and even though Yennefer couldn’t stand Jaskier, he knew how hard she was trying to be civilized just because she was aware of how united the siblings were._

_Geralt already had the perfect ring selected for Yennefer, he didn’t ask her to marry him sooner because he knew how hard she was working to graduate being the top of her class, he didn’t want to pressure her. Therefore, he waited until she finished her studies._

_However, things didn’t turn up so bright as they were at the beginning. He vaguely remembers what happened the day after he bought the ring. He knew he had a very important business meeting with Artorious Vigo and his daughter Fringilla. After that they all went to celebrate their deal, Geralt did not want to go but since his grandfather insisted, he decided to go and have a drink or two._

_When he opened his eyes the next day, he expected to see Yennefer by his side but to his surprise he saw Fringilla who was smiling at him. “Your girlfriend came by.” She said proud of herself._

_“We didn’t, did we?” Geralt asked disgusted of himself. The first thing he did was calling Yennefer but her phone was disconnected. “FUCK!” Geralt screamed angrily scaring Fringilla._

_“Calm down playboy. We didn’t had sex. I just wanted Yennefer to think we did.” Fringilla winked at him grabbing all her clothes._  
  
“Why? What is wrong with you?” Geralt screamed at her dressing as fast as he could.

_“Because Yennefer is a whore as simple as that. I worked for years to get that goddamn opportunity and they just gave it to her! I was going to win it but she managed to fuck it all up! She ruined my life.” The beautiful dark-skinned woman explained with anger._

_“Yennefer won because she is smarter and a thousand times the woman you’ll never be. What did you give me?”_

_“A little of scopolamine, even the famous white wolf was like a scared little boy after a few drops.”_

_“I will sue you.” Geralt threatened._

_“I don’t care, Geralt. You might win the case ,yes, but you lost Yennefer. We both know that woman has serious trust issues. She won’t believe anything you say.” She taunted him before she disappeared._

_As he expected it was completely impossible to reason with Yennefer, it didn’t matter how much he begged she just didn’t listen to him and the last time he saw her was when she walked out from their old apartment._

**Present:**

“Jaskier, you are a lying son of a-“ Yennefer turned her head staring at the youngest sibling.

“Hold up! I didn’t tell him absolutely anything. He just _tracked_ my phone.” Jaskier explained.

“You are twenty-nine Jaskier. Twenty freaking nine.” Yennefer scolded him.

“Tell that to him!” He argued.

“The last time I left you without supervision you almost get killed by an angry husband.” Geralt snarled.

“That was an accident, I didn’t know Lorette’s husband was from the NAVY.” Jaskier said.

“If you just dated _single_ women, this wouldn’t happen.” Geralt snarled.

Yennefer just stared at both brothers who were arguing about Jaskier’s life choices. She needed to get rid off them before Cirilla woke up. Even though she had her reasons to hate Geralt she also knew what she kept from him was much worse than what he’s done. She just wasn’t ready to _face_ him.

“Jaskier I’ll see you on Monday at 10am. It was nice to see you again Geralt.” Yennefer forced a smile and aggressively pushed her ex brother in law out of her apartment. But before she could close the door Jaskier stopped her.

“Oh no, Yennefer you won’t get away so easily.” The singer said.

“Jaskier, I swear to god, I’m going to let you rot in jail if you don’t shut your mouth.” She threatened the youngest brother with the most terrifying voice both men ever heard.

“Yennefer, I know you hate me but Geralt has to know.” Jaskier tried to sound brave but when the violet eyed woman stared at him, he hid behind Geralt for protection.

“What is he talking about Yen? Is everything alright?” The ashen haired man asked worriedly. It didn’t matter how much time passed, if Yennefer needed him, he would be there for _her_.

“Nothing!” She said far too quickly. “We both moved on Geralt, let’s leave it this way. It was nice seeing you.” The young lawyer tried to close the door one more time but she was stopped again by Jaskier.

“Yennefer I’m giving you the chance to do what’s right.” The sandy haired man warned.

“What is _right_ in your mind Jaskier?” She paused glancing at him. “Do you honestly think anything will change if he knows? He clearly showed the _man_ he was the moment he cheated on me!” The singer was truly getting on her nerves.

Geralt sighed even after all this time it seemed as if his brother and his ex-girlfriend would never get along, they still acted like bickering children. But something caught his eye. Yennefer was nervous for some _unknown_ reason, whatever she was hiding from him must be very important.

“If you had let me expl-“The thirty six year old yellow eyed man tried to reason with Yennefer.

“Again, with that _shite_ Geralt? Are you still going to deny the fact that I caught you and Fringilla? I saw that whore riding you in our bed Geralt.” Yennefer finally snapped tired of his excuses. Jaskier had his mouth wide open groaning, disgusted because those nasty images came right to his head.

“Damnit Yen-“From the moment Geralt used his special nickname he had for her, she raised her hand as a sign to make him stop talking, she needed a few seconds to compose herself. “I don’t want to _hear it_ , I don’t want to know. Just _leave_.”

The thirty-six-year-old businessman sadly nodded, he didn’t want to pressure her into talking to him once again. He grabbed his brother by the neck of his shirt pushing him away from the door leaving once again. Jaskier tried to get free from his brother’s grip but he was much _stronger_.

“Yennefer-“Jaskier tried one last time, he saw the fear and hesitation in her eyes.

“Jaskier that’s enough leave her alone.” The ashen haired man felt the necessity to please her even if it was just for a moment.

“You left me no choice Yennefer…” He exhaled. “CIRILLA! CIRI! Wake up sweetheart! Ciri-” He stopped screaming when the gorgeous brunette pressed her hand against his mouth, covering it completely.

“Shut the fuck up Jaskier.” The violet eyed woman cursed.

“Who is Cirilla?” Geralt asked not understanding what was making his ex-girlfriend so nervous.

“She’s-she’s my daughter.” Yennefer knew she was trapped there was no way she could get away now.

The white wolf opened his mouth but no words came out. Of all the things he expected, he couldn’t have imagined this. Yennefer’s always been honest with him, she told him she was unable to have children because she suffered from anorexia since she was thirteen. He knew his almost ex-mother in law took her to therapists, doctors and clinics to make sure Yennefer would eventually stop with her nasty food habits. But unfortunately, that had the side effect of infertility. When they were together Geralt saw her crying only a handful of times. The main reason was because she wanted to become a mother no matter what even if she was far too young in his head. However, it seemed that wasn’t a problem, not anymore. She had a child with a man who wasn’t him and that hurt _his feelings._

At the other side of the door the young five-year-old heard her new best friend aside from Dara screaming her name, she could also hear her mother arguing with him and an unknown voice. Cirilla rubbed her eyes, yawning tiredly she untangled herself from the soft blanket and she stood up. Ciri walked towards her mom but when she noticed she left whitewolf behind she immediately went to pick her wolf teddy. Ten seconds later with her free hand she held her mother’s right hand.

“Are you really leaving Jaskier? We still haven’t seen Casper-” Her little adorable voice died when she saw Geralt for the first time.

“Yennefer? Is she m-” Geralt was in shock and he looked completely terrified but she could recognise the anger in his voice.

 _“Not now._ My little white wolf this is Geralt. He’s your- he’s a-” The gorgeous woman rambled not knowing what to say to her daughter. She knew she should have left Jaskier to his own good.

“He is my big brother the one I told you about.” Jaskier saved the situation since both parents seemed to have _lost_ their tongues.

“Oh! You are the one who likes to watch Smack Down! I love it too; my auntie Sabrina and I watch it all the time. But it’s a secret, mom can’t know-“ The ashen haired child covered her mouth realising her mistake. “ _Oh no._ Mommy don’t ground me.”

Geralt laughed at the scene he could understand why Yennefer didn’t want her child to watch such a violent show. But both siblings _loved it_ because it was their tradition, watch it together as a family.

“Your aunt and I will have a long chat…” Her mother replied making Ciri pout dramatically.

“You and I have a longer conversation awaiting, don’t we _Yennefer_?” The handsome businessman spat with venom in his voice but not enough trying not to scare the young little girl who was holding his old teddy.

“Tomorrow, Ciri has her playdate she will be away for the whole day. Then we can talk as much as you want.” Yennefer negotiated. She was relieved when Geralt nodded quietly.

The child looked between her mother and Geralt not understanding why they wanted to talk alone. “I am not a child mom. You can talk to Mr. Geralt with me right here! I’m five mommy, _five_.”

Yennefer just raised her left eyebrow smiling at her child. It didn’t matter how bad the situation was Cirilla always had the ability to make her smile. “Mr Geralt and I must talk about some grown up things and you can’t be here.”

The child hugged her mother’s right leg lovingly staring shyly at Geralt. He was a very big man. “Fine… Mommy hold Mr. whitewolf.” Ciri gave to her mother her most important possession and walked towards Geralt.

“Pick me up, please.” His child adorably asked. Geralt without even looking at Yennefer for permission he picked up the young girl, as much as he would love to have the conversation now, he knew he couldn’t raise his voice because the last thing he needed was that his daughter could be afraid of him.

Cirilla laughed when she saw how tall she has suddenly become. Her little hands softly touched Geralt’s face melting his cold heart. He could see the multiple colours her beautiful eyes had. He also was shocked by her hair colour which was her first noticeable trait.

“Mr. Geralt can I braid your hair?” The child laughed grabbing a fist of his hair so she could exanimate it.

“Of course, you can little wolf.” Her father truly smiled when the young child clapped her little hands.

“I practice with auntie Sabrina; you will love your braids Geralt!” The child yawned rubbing her eyes once again, Ciri was exhausted.

“I trust you.” Geralt smiled when Cirilla just hugged his neck kissing his right side of his cheek. “Mommy?” The child moved her hands towards Yennefer, it was a clear sign she wanted to be held by her mother.

In the next second both parents took one huge step towards each other. The moment Yennefer was close enough Ciri wrapped her hands around her neck hugging her beloved whitewolf. Geralt and Yennefer’s right hand touched for more than what was necessary, it was only one second but both of them felt the electricity.

“See you tomorrow Geralt! You will love my bows! We will have a tea party later. Dara, nana, you and Jaskier!” She sounded excited but far too exhausted.

“I can’t wait.” Geralt lied, he hated the idea of someone putting bows into his head but if it meant to please his daughter, he would do it. _Sacrifices one must make._ The handsome man thought.

“I will see you tomorrow Yennefer.” Her ex spat while his brother nodded.

“At 9am- don’t be late.” The gorgeous brunette warned.

“Don’t worry _, I won’t._ ” He said it so cold that it sent her chills to her stomach. A minute later they we’re both alone in their apartment, Yennefer held her tears as best as she could, when she saw her child was peacefully sleeping, she called the only person who could give her advice without judging her.

“Yennefer? It’s almost one 1am.” The feminine voice groaned.

“He knows-“ As always Yen went straight to the point.

“ _Fuck_.”


	4. Her Sweet Present

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** _**After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not.** _

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update^^ It took me a little while to update cause I really got invested in the game lol.**

**Chapter 4: Her Sweet Present**

Sleep didn’t come easily for Yennefer that night, she spent hours tossing around in her king-sized bed. It wasn’t until Cirilla knocked on the door at 3am because she was scared of the thunders that the sleep claimed the young lawyer.

The violet eyed woman just could not believe her luck, first Jaskier ruins her entire day, her daughter got expelled from the school and Geralt found out about their _child_. Yennefer was no _fool_ , from the moment she saw the way Geralt looked at their daughter she knew he wouldn’t leave anytime soon and that the only reason why they didn’t have a heated argument before was because of the presence of Ciri.

Three hours of sleep later she felt two little hands softly stroking her face, Ciri woke up. The woman just wrapped her arms around her daughter but refused to open her eyes, she was exhausted.

“Good morning mommy.” Ciri stared at her mother who still had her eyes closed but she knew Yennefer was awake.

“Mmmm.” Her mother sighed kissing Cirilla’s forehead.

“Jaskier is going to come today! I am so excited!” Her five-year-old sat on her lap.

“Yeah! So _exciting_.” Yennefer lied with fake excitement.

The little ashen haired child still was far to innocent to understand what sarcasm was. Ciri just thought her mother was as happy as she was, crawling around the bed she uncovered the warm silk blankets that were covering Yennefer’s body.

“Cirilla! It’s only 6am, Jaskier will come in three hours. Try to sleep a little more baby, I don’t want you to get sleepy while you have fun with Jaskie-“

“And Geralt! He is so tall.” The blue eyed kid exclaimed shocked.

Swallowing hard at the mention of his name Yennefer kept a neutral face. “Yes, Geralt is a big man, he’s very tall.”

“And his hair is just like mine, he _copied_ me mommy.” The child whispered, the twenty-eight-year-old couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing.

“My little wolf, Geralt is thirty-six years old, you are the one who copied him.”

“Is he so old? Mommy is he as old as nana?”

“No, he is just eight years older than mommy.” The tanned skinned woman explained.

“When he picks me up, I’m taller than Dara. _I like that!_ He always thinks he is the grown up but he isn’t.” She adorably rambled about the days both children can play together and how she’s always the one who chooses which game to play because her best friend only nods and follows her around.

“You should let Dara choose the games you two play _sometimes_.” Yennefer stared at her child who opened her mouth clearly offended by the accusation.

“I do! I tell him ‘Dara do you want to play hide and seek?’ ‘Dara do you want to watch Moana again?’ He always says yes! I let him choose.” The child pouted angrily with her hands crossed.

Rolling her violet eyes at her little drama princess, Yennefer sat down on the bed with both of her arms around Cirilla so she wouldn’t fall of the bed when she moved. “Baby tell me what happens everytime Dara says _no_ to you.”

“I cry. But it’s because he makes me sad when he says no.” The ashen haired child muttered.

“Are you telling me that everytime you cry in front of him is just so you can get your way?” Yennefer felt bad for Dara but at the same time she felt proud of her child so young yet so smart.

“Yes, but it’s for his own good! I love Dara he is my best friend, he deserves the best!” Cirilla just smiled thinking about her cousin.

“ _My, my_ … you really are _my daughter_.”

“Of course, I am mommy. I _love_ apple juice.” The child yawned resting her head on her mother’s chest.

“Are you feeling sleepy little wolf?” Yennefer covered both of them with her silk grey blankets.

“A little…”

“Let’s just sleep a little more baby.” She felt her child nod a few times while she caressed her cheek, one minute later she was snoring softly with her little arms around Yennefer who also eventually fell into a deep slumber.

Two hours later Yennefer woke up when she heard the doorbell, she checked her phone and saw that Geralt will come in one hour which meant whoever was at the door was one of her sisters. It could be Triss with Dara but she doubted that since traffic was horrible on Saturdays, maybe it was Sabrina just so they could gossip about their things or it could be her youngest sister Renfri who was as immature as Jaskier was which was the reason she was Dara’s favourite aunt.

She moved as carefully as she could to make sure Ciri didn’t wake up. As impossible as it looked, she managed to make sure her five-year-old was still sleeping. She dressed as fast as she could and opened the door. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw her entire family at her doorstep. Triss was carrying a dozen blueberry muffins, Dara was standing there with his new Spiderman’s backpack, the same one Ciri bought for his birthday. Sabrina was holding a few coffee drinks from Starbucks, Renfri was just standing there smiling at her and Tissaia was there as if she was exanimating the situation carefully.

“YENNA!” Renfri hugged her sister as if the last time they saw each other were decades ago when in fact it only has been two days.

“Ren, it’s only been two days.” She hugged her youngest sister moving away so the rest of the family could enter into the multiple million-dollar apartment.

“How are you feeling Yennefer?” The redhaired doctor softly asked.

“When is he coming? I can’t wait to see this drama unfold.” Sabrina paused when Tissaia looked at her a sign she wanted her to stop talking which the strawberry blonde did. “We brought coffee! And your favourite muffins!”

“Auntie Yenna where’s Ciri?” The beautiful dark-skinned child asked.

“She’s still sleeping, she woke up a few hours ago very excited because she wanted to see her favourite cousin.” Yennefer smiled at Dara who ran to her bedroom.

“You have so much explaining to do Yennefer. Renfri make sure the children stay in the bedroom.” Tissaia ordered.

“Why me? Why is it always me the one who has to watch over the children?” Renfri complained even though she didn’t have a single problem because she loved spending time with her niece and her nephew.

“Because you are as childish as they are!” Sabrina whispered.

“Excuse me?!” The beautiful hazel haired replied.

“Enough. Go Renfri.” Tissaia said in her usual scary voice.

“Yes!” Both sisters stopped talking and Renfri ran to Yennefer’s room.

When the twenty-three-year-old opened the door, she saw her niece waking up. When the youngest child saw Dara standing there she started to scream happily, jumping into his arms they almost fell because as small as Ciri was, she was growing up far too fast.

“DARA! AUNTIE RENFRI!” Cirilla raised her sweet voice once again.

“Good morning Ciri, I’ve missed you so much.” The curly haired boy said with emotion even the last time he saw Ciri was five days ago.

“Right just hug each other and ignore your coolest aunt. Kids I’m so disappointed.” Renfri joked when both children hugged her.

Fifteen minutes later Dara was playing with his Nintendo waiting for Ciri who was getting dressed with the help of her aunt. He turned off the console when he saw his favourite cousin and aunt coming back.

“Your mom told me what happened yesterday. Are you okay?” Her aunt asked.

“ _I’m okay,_ I did just like auntie Sabrina told me. I punched Tristan right across the face. His dad screamed bad things to me but when he saw mommy, he ran away scared. Tristan apologized later. My new friend Jaskier protected me while mommy made the principal cry.”

Hearing that some bullies made his sweet cousin act like that infuriated him. “What did they say _now_ Ciri?”

“It was nothing Dara, mommy _fixed it_. Like she fixes everything else, it’s okay.” The little girl didn’t want to worry her cousin.

“Ciri, we have no secrets, _do we_?” Dara accused.

“No… fine. Tristan and his friends always made fun of me because of my hair, because I have no dad. He just made me very angry so I punched him.” She explained.

“Good! I will teach you a few self defense moves.” Renfri congratulated her niece.

“I will throw him in the mud when I see him. I don’t have a dad either but no one makes fun of that in my school. You could study with me! Ciri we will see each other everyday!” Dara promised.

“If you have a soccer match against Tristan you can kick him and then we’ll say it was an _accident_.” Both children were laughing mischievously.

The three of them spend almost one entire hour talking about their special things like Dara’s last test and how good he is playing soccer, Ciri explained things about Jaskier while Renfri made jokes as she listened to them. Suddenly the bell rang once again which meant that Geralt and Jaskier had arrived.

“Renfri!” Her adoptive mother screamed.

“Coming.” She screamed back.

“Jaskier and Geralt are here.” Renfri explained.

When Ciri heard Jaskier, her newest friend was in the living room as he promised her the day before she ran towards the door when she saw Jaskier and her mother arguing while her other friend Geralt just stood there quiet but when he saw Ciri he smiled at his child.

“JASKIER! Look this is Dara.” His niece pointed the child who was holding her hand. “He exits.”

“ _Princess_ , I’ve missed you. We will have so much fun today!” The singer smiled when Ciri softly laughed.

“Hi Geralt.” The ashen haired child whispered shyly hiding behind her mother.

“Hello, _Cirilla_.” Geralt softy said.

Dara spent the last five minutes staring at Geralt and then at his favourite cousin. When he connected the dots. Geralt had ashen hair just like Ciri’s, his eyes were yellow and his cousin had a tiny yellow line in her left eye. The young child opened his mouth before covering it with both of his hands.

“It’s you!” Dara pointed at Geralt who stared at Yennefer not understanding what the seven-year-old meant.

Both sisters stared at each other as if they were communicating with only staring at each other. Triss grabbed her son’s hand and whispered to him to not say anything. The child eventually nodded not saying anything.

“Yes, that’s Jaskier’s big brother Geralt.” Cirilla adorably explained.

“Yeah…” The curly haired child _disliked_ Geralt already.

“We know little princess… He has quite the _reputation_ just like _his brother_.” Sabrina stared at her old fling.

“Sabrina, it’s been a while.” Jaskier winked at the gorgeous blonde.

“It’s time to go. I’ve planned an entire day at the zoo. How does that sound?” Jaskier tried to leave as fast as he could because he could feel the tension that formed in the room.

“We’re going to see polar bears Jaskier?” His niece asked, polar bears were currently her favourite animals.

“Absolutely!” The singer promised.

“Let’s go.” Ciri held his hand while she led him towards the door.

“Aren’t you forgetting about something?” Her mother asked.

“No?” Her only daughter replied.

“Ciri we’re in the middle of winter.” When she saw her daughter still had no idea what she meant, Yennefer clarified her point. “Your coat baby.” The beautiful raven haired smiled when her daughter opened her mouth in shock before she ran away to get her coat. Thirty seconds later Cirilla asked her mother’s help to zip her pink warm coat.

“I am going to have so much fun, but I will think about you mommy.” Ciri kissed her mother’s left cheek one last time before she left.

One minute later everyone left the apartment, surprisingly everyone loved Jaskier’s idea of spending the entire day at the zoo, even Tissaia decided to join the fun. Which finally left the two adults alone. Geralt was quiet but she knew he was furious, he irradiated anger. The old lovers glanced one another for what felt like an eternity until Geralt finally broke the silence.

“Start talking Yennefer.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tried to play dumb.

“Acting as if you didn’t know what I mean won’t work Yennefer. Stupidity doesn’t suit you.” The thirty-six-year-old snapped.

“Cirilla is my child, not yours Geralt. You still can more children with other women. _Unlike me,_ she is my child and _only mine_.” The young lawyer showed her true colours.

“What right did you think you had?! She is my child! I deserved to know, I deserved the chance to see my daughter grow up and you took that from me.” He shouted.

“You still can have a child with Fringilla and leave _mine_ alone!” The raven-haired beauty shouted back at him recalling what she thought he did six years ago.

The handsome six feet one-inch tall man was dumbfounded. She still believed he cheated on her; Yennefer didn’t even give him a chance to explain himself. She just left him without even looking back.

From the moment they meet Geralt noticed Yennefer had strong issues when it came to trust men. At the beginning it was hard for him to understand her behaviour but everything made sense when she finally trusted him enough to tell him about her troubled childhood, most of her issues were because of what her father made her go through. He knew she was just pushing him away or expecting him to do something wrong and use it as an excuse to break up. It was her self defense mechanism. But her horrendous childhood was not as excuse for what she did.

“I did not cheat on you Yennefer.”

“Right,” She couldn’t help but angrily laugh. “so Fringilla was riding you into _oblivion_ just for fun?! I trusted you, you were meant to be different. _I loved you_ ,” As much as she tried to hold her tears, she just couldn’t help herself anymore. “And you _betrayed_ me in the worst possible way.”

“If you just let me explain, she _drugged_ me.” Geralt finally managed to tell her what happened. A part of him wanted to comfort his ex-girlfriend but he just stood there a few feet away from her, he couldn’t forgive what she did.

“Geralt are you really telling me that _shite_? Do you honestly think I would believe it? How the hell did you end up from the pub into our bed?!” She shouted wiping her tears away as fast as she could.

“Do I have to show you the medical reports so you believe in me?” He just rolled his eyes furiously. “But even if I did cheat on you what right did you think you had Yen?”

“I had every right! You- you don’t even like children.”

“I never said I didn’t like children, I told you we could start trying after you graduated. Because I knew how important was your career, of how hard you worked for it. But even if I didn’t like them you have no excuse for what you did.”

“I did what was best fo-“

“For you and _only you_. I’ve always known how _selfish_ you were, I can’t even look at you right now.” He moved even further away when she just stared at him. “You kept my child from me, If I were anything like you, I would take her away and let you see her when she turns ten.” He broke the eye contact when he saw the pure fear in her gorgeous violet eyes. “But if I did that, I would be just a bad as you are, and unlike you I want the best for Cirilla.”

“Listen Geralt,” She warned. “I never told you I was pregnant and yes a part of me just wanted her for myself. But I’ve risked my life to make sure she was born, I did everything I could to make sure I didn’t have a miscarriage, hoping she didn’t have any sort of deformity. Even if she did, I would still love her _obviously_. But from the moment she was born she became my world, _my everything._ And I will not allow anyone to tell me that I am a bad mother or that I don’t want the best for her.” She pointed at her ex with her index finger.

“I am not saying you are a bad mother _Yen_ , I’ve always _knew_ you would become a very good one.” He muttered sadly.

Silence took over the room once again, Geralt was far too lost in his thoughts and Yennefer seemed to have the same problem. But she was just quiet, staring at the attractive adult when she thought he wasn’t looking.

“I’ve missed you for so long, you have no idea how much I wanted to be near you once again. But now I have you right in front of me I just feel anger and disgust.” Geralt confessed. “I can’t even look at you Yennefer. All the love I used to have it just turned into disgust.” When said those words her tears fell much faster, she just couldn’t stand the fact she looked so weak when he stood there almost _emotionless_. The raven haired nodded twice before she left the living room hiding in her bathroom closing the door behind her to make sure he wouldn’t follow her around. She needed time to compose herself.

Knowing Geralt couldn’t enter the room the first thing she did was to turn on the faucet trying to shield her cries, Geralt had an incredible hearing. The young adult sat on the floor, her back against the door while she just hugged her knees. Meanwhile he decided to give her some time but after twenty minutes he was worried. He knocked on the door a few times.

“ _Yennefer_?”

“What.” Her more calm but cold voice replied.

“Can you open the door? Please.”

“What for? So, you can patronize me about what an awful mother and person I am. _No, thank you.”_

The ashen haired man just sighed once again knowing there was nothing he could say or do to make her open the door. He knew her well enough to know that when she feels vulnerable or powerless, she turned cold and verbally aggressive cursing everything she’s saw. He debated mentally what to do, at the end he decided to sit down on the floor with his back pressed against the wooden door.

“What are we going to do now _Yen_?” He asked not knowing where to go from there.

“I really don’t know Geralt.” She whispered.


	5. Her Sweet Geralt

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** **_After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not._**

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. _Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update^^_ **

**Chapter 5: Her Sweet Geralt**

One hour later Yennefer decided it was time to come out of the bathroom, she fixed her make up to look _perfect_ before her daughter came back from her trip to the zoo. When she opened the door, the raven-haired woman was surprised to see Geralt still sitting on the floor waiting for her.

Both adults stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Geralt stood up, he was marvelled of how beautiful and radiant she looked, he wasn’t surprised whatsoever, Yennefer has always been the most beautiful woman he’s _ever_ seen. She could be wearing one of his old shirts and still outshine the rest.

“Ciri is coming back in one hour… Whatever you want to say, do it now,” She quietly paused for a brief moment. “ _But please_ , refrain yourself from saying the horrible, vile woman that I am.”

He let out an involuntary grunt of disbelief, his left hand moved his hair away from his handsome face, the young CEO calmed himself down before replying to his _gorgeous_ ex-girlfriend. “Yennefer you can not seriously act like the victim here. Do you realize that you kept my child from me?! My daughter!”

“And you cheated on me!” She started all over again.

“For the last _goddamn_ time Yennefer, I did not.” Geralt raised his voice losing his patience, he had a reputation of being a very stubborn person but clearly if there is someone even more than him that’s his ex.

“Stop! Don’t you see what we’re doing? We are just going in circles… Geralt.” Yennefer sighed staring at him briefly. “Listen whatever happened it’s in the past, I don’t care if you had sex with Fringilla.” She swiftly lied; it didn’t matter how good she was at lying Geralt could always see through her. _For the better or for the worse_. “It will change _nothing_ Geralt. What we had- It was _beautiful_ while it lasted but now it’s over, it _died_ a long time ago. You and I won’t be together _never_ again.” She concluded even if it broke her heart all over again.

The attractive CEO looked away from her but he nodded resigned. He knew it has been a long time since they were together, _six years to be exact_. But Geralt couldn’t move on from the violet eyed beauty. However, their relationship was the last thing in his mind. All he could think about for the last twenty-four hours was his child. “I’m not here to talk about us _Yennefer_. All I want is to properly meet my daughter.”

“You’ve meet her before…” The young lawyer tried to stop him before he said what she feared the most.

“I’ve seen her for only five minutes, you can not be serious.” He exclaimed.

“That was more than enough, _she’s mine_. You can have more children with other wo-“

“Is this how you want to do this?” He glanced at her with a mixture of anger and sadness. “Fine then. Have it your way, my lawyers will get in contact with you soon. Goodbye Yennefer.” Geralt handed her his elegant black and white business card, in the other side of the card there was his personal phone number. When he saw the beautiful colour just draining out of her gorgeous face, he turned around walking towards the door.

Geralt was about to reach the doorknob when suddenly Yennefer wrapped both of her arms around his much bigger and stronger one, pulling him back to the elegant Living room. The moment he turned around he saw her entire facade breaking. Her eyes started to water once again but she refused to let him see her cry twice in a single day. She was stronger than this.

“Don’t involve any lawyers-“ She begged because she knew the moment he was declared Cirilla’s biological and legal father he would have a right to have split custody and that was something she wasn’t ready to handle, because from the day her child was born she’s never spend a night away from her little Ciri. “Please, Geralt.”

He closed his bright eyes sighing hard, he knew if he proceeded to involve the lawyers, he would end up losing Yennefer forever and he didn’t want that to happen. However, he wasn’t going to miss another day of her daughter’s life.

“ _Fine_ , I won’t involve the lawyers as long as you agree to some things.” The handsome thirty-six-year-old negotiated, sitting down on her big elegant grey sofa.

“What-What things?” The raven haired asked, her sweet voice slightly cracked.

“First, I will be declared both Cirilla’s biological and legal father, second I want to spend some quality time with our daughter _daily or weekly_ , thirdly I want her to meet the rest of her family.” He stated his conditions.

“Alright, _fair is fair,_ tomorrow morning I can make them declare you Cirilla’s father. Advantages of being a lawyer.” She smiled weakly. “As for your second condition, when you say you want to spend ‘ _some quality time’_ with her, how long is that?” The lawyer in her surfaced once again.

“I want Ciri to spend the weekends with me. And-“Before he could finish Yennefer interrupted him.

“No, no way in _hell_ I’m going to let that happen.” She refused.

“I don’t think you have a choice _Yen_ , we both know in any court I will eventually get joint custody.” He replied with his usual calm and composed voice.

Yennefer closed her eyes for an instance sitting down two feet away from him. It took her a few seconds to reply because she knew she was walking on very thin ice and that Geralt had the upper hand. But still, she had to fight for the best interests of their five-year-old child. “Stop with the soft threats, Geralt. Cirilla is just five years old, I don’t want her to be constantly moving from one house to another. You want to spend time with her?” She looked at her ex with regret in her eyes because she knew he and Ciri were the victims in this situation, specially their daughter. When Geralt nodded his head, she continued talking. “Then spend the weekends here, I have two guest rooms. During the day and evening I have no problem if you want to take her to your apartment but during the night, I want her here, _with me_.”

“You would rather let me stay here than just letting her spend the weekends in my house?” He asked shocked.

“It’s not because of you Geralt, I know she’ll be safe with you.”

“But?” He asked knowing her well.

“I just don’t feel comfortable not having her around during the nights.” She hugged herself evading his eyes as much as she could.

He knew exactly why she had so many trust issues and why she needed to know that Ciri would be safe at any given moment. Geralt knew well enough that all her trust issues were because the neglect and abuse she was exposed when she was a child by the hands of her step-father and her mother. Therefore, he knew his ex-girlfriend was trying hard to reach an agreement with him.

“Fine, then I’ll move in during the weekends but you must know I don’t live alone.” Geralt smiled when he saw Yennefer rolling her eyes annoyed.

“Geralt I’m sure your new lover-“

“I have a dog now, I can’t leave her alone in the apartment and we both know I can’t trust Jaskier.” He had to hold his laugh when he saw her shocked face.

“Since when do you have a dog?” She asked.

“Her name is Roach, she’s two years old.” Geralt turned on his phone to show her a picture of his beautiful American Akita dog.

“She’s _adorable_ , the moment Ciri sees her she’ll fall in love with Roach. But she does not do her things in the house right? Because if she does, I rather not let her inside.”

“Yennefer, I trained her since she was a puppy.” He explained.

“Fine... but make sure she doesn’t make a mess on my carpet floor.”

“Deal.” He concluded.

“Deal.” She agreed.

Geralt was staring at the multiple pictures around the apartment most of them were of Ciri and the rest of Yennefer’s side of the family. Cirilla looked beautiful in every single picture but one in particular drew his attention. It was a picture of Yennefer holding Ciri, she seemed to be two years old at most, with her adorable pigtails smiling at her mother who was smiling back at her child. It shocked Geralt seeing the raven-haired beauty so happy, the only times he saw her smiling like that was when they used to be together.

“She was a year and half in that picture. It was a raining day, she and Dara were terrified and Triss had the idea of playing the piano with both of them and for some _unknown_ reason they just started to laugh. Triss took the picture the moment Ciri wanted to be held.” She smiled thinking about that day.

Geralt didn’t know what exactly to say, what he knew was that he needed to know more about his daughter. “Tell me more about her.”

“What do you want to know?” She softly asked.

“ _Everything_.” His soft voice surprised the young lawyer.

“Her full name is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Vengerberg which now I guess we’ll have to change soon.”

“Four names? Really Yen?” He laughed.

“What’s wrong with it? Her name is beautiful and unique just like her.” She rolled her eyes but she was smiling, a real small smile. “As I was saying before you interrupted me. She was born in October 31th, 2015. She loves absolutely everything from animals to cooking. She is fluent in both English and Polish.”

He raised his eyebrows surprised. “You taught her our native tongue?”

“Of course, I did. We’re both Polish and I wanted our child to speak our first language too.” The beauty explained.

“How was she like when she was a baby?” Geralt softly asked.

“She is literally the most perfect child ever _graced_ the earth. This is not just my pride talking, she is seriously the best thing I’ve ever done in my life. Since she was a baby, _our_ daughter was a wonderful sleeper, she slept throughout the entire night the only times she cried during night were because she was hungry or because she suddenly wanted attention. One of the main things that worried me was if she would be a picky eater but surprisingly, she loves all kinds of food. She loves vegetables which is strange _among_ children. You have no idea the nightmare Dara becomes when he has to eat his peas. The only downside I see of our child is her dramatic personality.” She explained proud of her five-year-old.

Both parents spend the next thirty minutes talking about Cirilla and their lives, Geralt had to admit Yennefer achieved what she always promised, she managed to have everything working hard. And she had to admit he looked as ravishing as ever. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Yennefer opened the door, she was surprised when she saw Sabrina, Jaskier and Ciri standing outside.

“Mommy! I’ve seen so many animals! It was so cool!” Ciri ran inside her home but when she stared at her mother she paused “But I’ve missed you.” The child raised her arms as a sign she wanted to be picked up.

“Jaskier.” Yen coldly replied.

“Yennefer.” He said with the same cold voice.

“Mommy, Jaskier and I played against Dara and auntie Renfri in the park! We played uno.” Ciri wrapped her little arms around her mother’s neck.

“Who won?” Yennefer asked softly caressing her child’s back.

“ME! I won!” She enthusiastically explained.

“I’m so proud of you.” Yen kissed Cirilla’s cheek before putting her child in the ground once again. “Look who waited for you Ciri.” His ex pointed at him, not knowing how to act around his daughter he just waved his hand nervously. “Why don’t you show Geralt your room?”

“Okay! Geralt you will love my room! I have so many toys and teddies. But my favourite teddy is Mr. whitewolf, he’s probably sleeping now. Right mommy?” The bright-eyed child asked while her mother helped her to take off her coat.

“Yes, he has been very good.” She said knowing how important _Whitewolf_ was for her daughter.

“Let’s go Geralt, you are the only one who hasn’t seen my room yet!” The ashen haired child jumped trying to hold his hand and even then, she wasn’t able to grab it until Geralt kneeled a little and let her lead the way.

“Why are you two together?” Yennefer asked suspiciously.

“The usual, two old friends catching up. Maybe if you weren’t such a _cold witch_ you would have friends too.” Jaskier smile banished the moment he saw Yennefer smirking.

“This cold witch is the mother of your niece and she’s the one who chooses if she’ll let her daughter see her uncle. And let’s not forget about the whole Stregobor thing… So, I’ll ask one last time why are you two together.” She stared at her adoptive sister and Jaskier the same way she does when Ciri tries to hide something from her.

“He just started crying and I felt bad for him, besides you always say how irresponsible he is, I couldn’t leave him alone with my only niece.” Sabrina explained.

“You swore you wouldn’t tell!” He whispered feeling betrayed.

“Why were you even crying?” The violet eyed woman asked.

“I’m terrified of what’s coming, I’ve never done what that woman is accusing me of because she wants to hide the fact she cheated on her husband.” Jaskier started sweating.

“Jaskier don’t worry, Geralt is right there for you and I will make sure I’ll clean your name.” Yennefer promised.

“Thank you.” The singer said.

“You’re welcome Julian. Will you two stay for dinner?” The raven haired asked.

“There’s nothing I would love more.” Jaskier ignored his real name. He made a mental note to confront Geralt about it. If she knew his real name it was because his brother told her.

The three adults were debating what to have for dinner, Sabrina was just quiet staring amused at her sister and her ex-fling arguing about every single little thing. She was having the time of her life; this has been the best moment of her week because her sister’s remarks were hilarious. Meanwhile, Geralt was listening to his daughter explaining him every single thing that crossed her little mind. Her sweet personality melted his heart.

“This is Mr. Whitewolf, he is my teddy. But well you already know him.” Ciri gave him her most treasured teddy to him so he could hold Whitewolf for a while.

“What makes you think I know Mr. Whitewolf?” The tall man asked.

“Well, Jaskier said that his brother had one just like that and you are his brother. And mommy says it was from my daddy when he was little. So, I know it’s yours because you are my daddy.” Ciri said as if it was the most obvious thing while Geralt had his eyes wide open in shock. He didn’t even know what to say, he didn’t expect her to know so soon.

“How did you know?” He whispered.

“Mommy has an entire box, that she hides in her wardrobe. In that box there are so many pictures, a necklace and a shirt... All of those pictures are of you and mommy together.” She explained again, mimicking her mother when she explained something that was obvious. “Was it supposed to be a _secret_?” She innocently and adorably asked.

“Yennefer!” He needed her for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback inspires me :D A special thanks to KTfromTHEstix I'm so glad my fic inspired you to write a modern AU! If you're reading this your sweet mention made my day!


	6. Her Sweet Reality

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** **_After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not._**

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. _Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update^^_ **

**Chapter 6: Her Sweet Reality**

_“Yennefer!” He needed her for this._

Less than ten seconds later the gorgeous violet eyed lawyer entered her daughter’s room followed by Jaskier and Sabrina. The singer wanted to know why Geralt sounded so terrified because in his twenty-nine years of life he’s never heard or seen his brother scared. Meanwhile, Sabrina just wanted to see the drama unfold whatever it was.

“Hi mommy,” Cirilla paused smiling brightly to her mother. “I was showing Geralt my room when he suddenly started calling your name. I really don’t know what’s going on.” The five-year-old sighed dramatically turning around once again finishing her drawing. “Geralt, pass me the blue pencil. _Please_.” The ashen haired man tried to smile but he was completely unable to, he however passed the pen his daughter asked for.

Yennefer stared _strangely_ at the whole scene, her ex-boyfriend waited the entire day and the day before just to talk to their daughter alone, but now it seemed that no words came out of his mouth. She was well aware that Geralt wasn’t the talkative type of man but this was very suspicious. _Something happened._ She thought.

“What’s going on?” Jaskier asked.

“Cirilla sweetheart, tell your mother what you told me.” His raspy voice was lower than usual.

The child stared at her father strangely but she nodded. “Mommy, I don’t like spiders.”

Geralt had to hold his laugh when he saw Yennefer’s lost face. “Geralt did you really called me just to tell me my child is afraid of spiders.”

“No-no… Cirilla not that.” The handsome CEO replied.

“My favourite colour is purple, like mommy’s eyes.” The child rambled adorably.

“Geralt?” Yennefer asked again.

“Ciri what did you say about Whitewolf?” Her father asked for the third time.

“Oh, that.” The child grabbed her beloved Whitewolf from her father’s strong hands. “Well I said that Geralt already knew Whitewolf because it was his teddy when he was little like me, _cause_ he is my daddy. Then he just went pale.” The child paused staring at her mother. “Just like you mommy. Is it a secret Geralt is my daddy? I thought we all _knew_ … Geralt, can you pass me the yellow?” The sweet child jumped from one topic to another innocently.

“Shit.” Jaskier muttered.

“Great, now I own Philippa twenty dollars.” Sabrina complained.

“Sabrina.” Yennefer warned her.

“I’m sorry?” The strawberry blonde asked not wanting to anger her sister, because there was nothing more terrifying than Yennefer when she was furious.

“ _Baby,_ who told you that? Was it _Jaskier_?” The twenty-eight-year-old mother asked her child.

“Yes! He said I was his niece but he didn’t tell me everything. I had to guess it myself, but you know I’m smart mommy _just like you_.” Cirilla gave her mother a huge bright smile, ”The pictures you have in your secret box inside the wardrobe were clue enough.” The ashen haired child smirked at her mother who looked as if she’s seen a ghost.

Yennefer just turned around ready to attack Jaskier but he was faster than her and hid behind Sabrina. “I knew it from the moment you came to my office the other day that you would cause trouble all over again _, you just want to ruin my life!_ I’ve told you to wait, this wasn’t even your decision! Geralt and I had an agreement!” She whispered dangerously.

“I didn’t tell her! Geralt- _Geralt_ save me.” The sandy haired singer begged his brother.

“Mommy do you like my new drawing?” The little girl held her mother’s hand leading her to the table where Geralt and Ciri were drawing. The ashen haired drew a woman with dark hair and violet which was obviously Yennefer, in the drawing she was holding a little child’s hands which she assumed it was Cirilla. Lastly there was a very tall man with yellow eyes, she had no doubt that man was Geralt. For some reason Ciri drew a yellow wolf. It was a beautiful drawing for a child her age.

“I love it, my little wolf.” The lawyer kneeled so she could be on her daughter’s level. “How are you feeling?” She asked with the sweet voice she only uses with her daughter and her nephew.

“I’m okay,” The child replied not understanding what her mother meant.

“Could you two give us a moment?” The raven-haired beauty asked. Even though it was a question to Jaskier it sounded as a threat.

“What? But this is just the best part.” Her sister complained.

“Sabrina. Close. The. Door.” The violet eyed ordered.

“Yes.” Sabrina whispered dragging Jaskier away closing the door behind her. Both Geralt and Yennefer knew those two would be at the other side of the door listening to every word they say.

“Mommy sometimes I think uncle Jaskier is scared of you.” Cirilla laughed.

Yennefer let out a little laugh that Geralt found adorable. But then her whole face changed, looking worried once again. She caressed her sweet daughter’s cheek, softly turning her Cirilla’s little head so she had look at her in the eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me Ciri?”

“Tell you what? I always tell you everything, we don’t have secrets, _mommy_.” The wide-eyed child asked surprised because she never hid anything from her mother. Except for the time she messed up her mother’s make up; she just didn’t want to be grounded.

“About Geralt-“Yennefer softly said.

“Oh,” The child caressed her mother’s hand softy before confessing. “I knew Geralt was my daddy from the moment I saw him. His hair is ashen like mine and because you have lots of pictures of him in your secret box inside your wardrobe. I just didn’t say anything because _you get sad_ and I don’t like it when you’re _sad_.”

“Ciri…” Yennefer hugged her only child feeling terrible. The last thing she’s ever wanted was her child to be the one who’s worried about her. “You don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“But I do because I love you, _mommy_.” The blue eyed child hugged her mother who returned the hug, kissing her daughter’s neck and forehead. Geralt and Yennefer gazes met for what felt an eternity but broke eye contact when Ciri wanted to break the hug.

“Are you happy about Geralt?” The violet eyed asked.

“Yes! I love him already he is fun and very tall. Will you live with us now Geralt? Will you be a part of my family forever?”

“I am not going anywhere Cirilla.” Geralt swore.

“That’s great! We can have sleepovers every night, but you must know, Dara doesn’t like you very much. I don’t know why; you have to make him love you because he is my only friend.” Ciri explained him.

Raising his eyebrow, he replied. ”Why doesn’t he like me?”

“I don’t know… Geralt. Wanna see my pyjama? It’s from spiderman.” Her excited little voice cheered up the tension of the room.

“I thought you were scared of spiders.” The yellow eyed man said.

“But spiderman is cool! I also like Pikachu.” The child explained but suddenly her tummy growled. “Mommy I’m hungry.”

“I see that.” Yennefer softly replied standing up ready to help her daughter to change into her pyjama.

“I’ll order something for dinner, Indian food is still your favourite, right Yen?” He was the only person in the world who’s ever called her Yen, she loved it from the first time he called used that sweet nickname.

“Yes, it’s still my favourite. We’ll be right back once this little white wolf changes into her pyjama.” She shyly replied.

“Alright…” He closed the door behind him.

When Geralt turned around he saw the entire apartment empty, he called out his brother’s name but no one replied. Neither him or Yennefer noticed when Sabrina and Jaskier left the apartment, they were far to busy with what was going on with their daughter. He saw a yellow note on the table with Jaskier’s handwriting with a message written. _“There’s no need to thank me brother. Enjoy parenthood! Ps: Beware of the she-devil.”_ Geralt broke the note into multiple pieces before Yennefer could read it, he didn’t need more arguments between his brother and his beautiful ex.

Geralt sat down on the grey couch, he made a few calls waiting for Yennefer and Cirilla, he called his grandfather Vesemir who was watching over Roach, he also called a near by restaurant who told him the food would be delivered in half an hour. The thirty-six-year-old man didn’t even notice his palms were sweaty, he just didn’t want to disappoint his daughter, he wanted to be the father neither he or Yennefer ever had, but he had no idea of how to do that.

“Where’s uncle Jaskier? And auntie Sabrina?” The five-year-old asked, sitting on her father’s lap. Geralt went rigid for an instance before he wrapped his arm around his daughter who was staring at his eyes.

“It seems they left… Where’s your mother?” The attractive adult asked.

“Mommy is changing her clothes,” Her little hands touched his face as if she was studying him, “Your eyes aren’t really yellow Geralt, they are actually a mix of brown and green and that makes them look yellow. Auntie Renfri and I study all colours, she is an artist she paints paintings. She teaches me how draw and paint.” The child clarified.

“You are a very smart child Cirilla,” He didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by her sweet melodic voice.

“Just like my mommy, she is the _most smart_ person I’ve meet.” The child adorably said wrong a few words.

“ _Smartest_.” He corrected her.

“That’s what I said.” She winked at him laughing softly.

“Hmmm.” He sighed smiling at her. “Sure, you did.”

“Geralt can you make mommy get me a puppy? I’ve asked for one but she says I’m too much work myself. I’m not, I go potty on my own since I was three.” The child crossed her little arms _offended_ , thinking about it.

“I actually have a dog, her name is Roach, she’s two.” Geralt grabbed his phone and showed his daughter a few pictures of Roach, he couldn’t help smiling when he heard Ciri gasping.

“She’s so pretty, she’s as big as a horse! When will I see her?” Cirilla smiled when Geralt kissed her head softly.

“What are you two talking about?” Yennefer interrupted the ashen haired duo. Geralt was going to reply until he saw the dress se was wearing, it was white with golden details that highlighted her beautiful tanned skin tone.

“Lovely dress.” He managed to say. He smiled when he saw her little smirk.

“Told you mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world. Don’t tell auntie Sabrina I’ve said that.” She whispered as if it was a very important secret no one could ever know. “She buys me more unicorn cookies if I say she’s the prettiest of them all, so I lie a little.” She confessed.

“There’s no doubt she’s yours.” Geralt commented.

“Was there any doubt Geralt?” The raven-haired woman asked sitting next to Geralt and Ciri.

“Absolutely none.”

“ _Good_.”

The three of them chatted as if nothing ever happened between them, the adults tried to keep the things as natural as possible to make sure Cirilla felt comfortable around Geralt, which was obvious from the moment they’ve met she felt safe and protected with him. But both adults obviously avoided some topics like their private life, or if they already moved on.

Fortunately for them the food delivery came fast enough because their five-year-old started to complain how hungry she was. The three of them sat on the table before they started to eat, Geralt noticed that what Yen told him was true, Cirilla loved to eat all kinds of food from the spiciest to the sweetest. Meanwhile Yennefer ate slowly like she’s always did.

“Why did you name your dog Roach? Like a cockroach? Don’t you love Roach? Mommy and I saw one cockroach one time in my room, mommy killed it.” Cirilla explained.

Geralt raised his eyebrow questioning Yennefer without even speaking. The violet eyed woman just rolled her eyes. “It was only one, besides there are much worse _animals_ than cockroaches.”

The attractive CEO nodded catching her double meaning, he knew to an extent what happened to her when she was living with her biological mother and her step-father. He knew her step-father made her sleep outside more than once not caring if it raining or if it was in the middle of winter. Geralt decided to stop thinking about it and focus on the present because if he kept thinking about her step-father he would probably would end up looking for him and would end beating the crap out of that _worthless_ excuse of a man. But he couldn’t risk going to jail now he had a daughter to raise.

“Her name is a joke between Jaskier and I.” He smiled remembering the old times.

“Do I have to call you daddy? Do you want me to call you Geralt?” The child had a talent to jump from one subject to another in a matter of seconds.

Both parents stared at each other carefully, this was a very delicate situation and didn’t want to pressure Cirilla in any way. “You can call me however you want sweetheart.”

“I think I’ll just call you daddy.” The child reasoned flashing him one of her sweet smiles.

“There’s nothing that would make me happier.” Geralt smiled back his child.

“Daddy, you need to come with me to my school and say to Tristan you’re my dad. That fool didn’t believe me when I told him I had a daddy. Mommy went to talk to the principal but I only saw Ms. Robinson cry just like Eyck, Tristan’s dad. When he saw mommy. Everyone acts as if mommy was a scary person. I don’t get it, mommy is the sweetest, bestest person alive.” The child invented another word that didn’t exist.

“Yes, I can’t understand it either…” Yennefer lied. “My little white wolf ‘bestest’ doesn’t exist it’s ‘the best’.”

“Yes, mommy.” The child yawned.

Once they were done the three of them decided to watch a movie, Ciri decided to watch Casper once again. It seemed she didn’t have enough of it. She sat on Geralt’s lap since he was much bigger than her mother, she could be more comfortable. But she held one of her mother’s hands while the other was caressing her ashen locks. As both adults expected Cirilla was out within the first twenty minutes of the movie but either of them moved. Geralt was marvelled staring at his daughter how her little chest moved everytime she inhaled and exhaled, he still had trouble believing such a perfect child came from him. But he had one thing clear, _he wasn’t going anywhere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudo, every comment, every bookmark! Seriously this amazing lovely feedback I get is what makes me keep writting this :D Aside from the fact l love this characters and the saga of The witcher :D


	7. Her Sweet Family

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** **_After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not._**

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. _Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update^^_ **

**I’m thinking I’ll maybe write smut! Tell me if you would like to see it or not! ^^**

**Chapter 7: Her Sweet Family**

After the whole ordeal two months ago Yennefer and Geralt both settled into a _routine_ , he stayed during the weekends, for the first weeks it worked for both of them but it wasn’t enough for _Cirilla_. Everytime she saw Geralt leave it was the same story, she started crying refusing to let him go which always ended up with Yennefer trying to calm her down even though it was almost impossible. Their five-year-old literally cried herself to sleep. But that wasn’t the worst part, that was when Cirilla spend the next few days near her mother’s phone so she could talk to her father once again.

However, Cirilla not letting Geralt go wasn’t the only problem. It seemed that both parents would never agree on some things when it came to Ciri’s education. Geralt wanted Cirilla to give another chance to another school while Yennefer wanted her daughter to be home schooled, Yennefer wanted Cirilla to do art related activities with other children like drama, painting or playing a musical instrument while Geralt wanted their daughter to learn fencing. But as he expected Yennefer refused to let Ciri do something so _risky_. The list went on and on… but they’ve always managed to arrive to an agreement.

At the end they decided to wait until after Christmas to start looking for a new school which still was almost two months away. However, since both parents had to work during the morning and evening it meant someone had to watch over Cirilla. Normally, Renfri watched over her niece while Geralt and Yennefer were away. The ashen haired was glad to see his ex-sister in law was finally happy. However, a week ago she got a job as a martial arts teacher which meant she couldn’t watch over Ciri anymore and both parents refused to leave their child with a stranger.

“Daddy? I’m sad.” His young daughter interrupted his thoughts.

Four days ago, Dara, who now started to _like_ Geralt, caught the Scarlett fever. Yennefer told Ciri they could go to see Dara _once_ he was fully cured, but the little girl refused to let her best friend be alone and bored when he was sick. They spend the whole day together, playing card games with Geralt while Triss and Yen went out to spend some time with the rest of their sisters.

_Unfortunately_ , she caught the cold too. It all started two days ago, she had a horrible rash all over her little body. Geralt was stunned when his normally usually happy, bubbly little girl became an uncontrollable mess, he knew she was in pain but there was nothing he could do to make her feel better except _snuggles_ and be there for her. Originally, both parents were going to take their little wolf to her pediatrician but in the last minute, Yennefer had an urgent call and she had to leave.

The pediatrician was a very kind and sweet lady, she managed what he thought was impossible, she made his child laugh and cooperate while she exanimated the ashen haired little girl. _Furthermore_ , Ciri spoke to the brunette woman as if she was perfectly fine. But that only last five minutes. The doctor gave him the instructions of how to make his child’s fever break down. Ciri had to take antibiotics twice a day for at least a week.

After leaving the doctor’s appointment he called his gorgeous ex-girlfriend explaining her the entire situation. There’s nothing that the young mother would like more than to go home with Cirilla so her baby could rest but Yennefer couldn’t, she had an important case and probably wouldn’t leave the court until the evening meaning that Geralt would have to watch over his child while he tried to do some paperwork in his office. As he expected working while her daughter was grumpy was _impossible_.

“Why are you sad, Ciri?” He rubbed her little back softly while she just rested her rosy face against his strong clothed chest.

“It itches daddy.” The five-year-old tried to scratch herself but Geralt held her arms before she could hurt herself. She didn’t _appreciate_ that move, the feisty child tried to get free from his grasp but it was impossible, she was well aware that her father was a giant while she was just a tiny white wolf.

Knowing there wasn’t nothing she could do to stop her discomfort the child started to cry in agony. She had high fever, she also vomited all her breakfast and had a nasty rash all over her back and arms. It broke his heart seeing his young child suffering so much but he could do nothing because her treatment had to start after she had dinner.

“I know it hurts sweetheart but you can’t take your medicine just yet. It’s alright- I’m here.” He softly pulled his daughter closer and she snuggled him not letting him go. He noticed both his ex and their child acted the same way, when they needed comfort, they hid their faces in the crock of his neck.

“But you will leave, just like you always do. Why don’t you stay daddy? Don’t you love me anymore? Don’t you love mommy?” Geralt thought he was no stranger to pain but seeing her rosy cheeks full of tears because she actually thought he didn’t love her; it shattered his heart all over again.

“Cirilla- _Ciri,_ I would never leave you nor _your mother_. The only reason I’m not at home from Monday to Friday it’s because I have to work.” Geralt tried to explain himself trying to be as gentle as possible because he knew one wrong word and Cirilla will have another meltdown.

“Mommy works _everyday_ and I see her _everyday_!” The child accused her father angrily still trying to scratch her arms, once again Geralt had to stop her.

“Ciri- _Cirilla_ stop it, you’ll get hurt.” The ashen haired man didn’t let go of his child’s tiny hands, he obviously wasn’t applying any sort of force, not wanting to accidentally hurt his young child.

“I said it itches! I want mommy, call mommy.” The child tried to bit his hand trying to escape from him, but her father didn’t even bulge.

“I can’t call her now Ciri, she’s working.” The thirty-six-year-old tried to keep himself calm, he’s never seen her acting like this and he was lost. When Jaskier was a kid he had his tantrums but the ashen haired man always calmed him, with his daughter however, it was _impossible_.

“Daddy, I want to go home.” The child kept crying, hugging her father.

“I know Ciri…” He wiped out his daughter’s tears with his thumb as he caressed her rosy cheeks. He could feel his child burning up, all he wanted was to take Cirilla home and care for his daughter _properly_ but he couldn’t because he had a very important meeting in an hour.

“You barely ate before sweetheart,” He waited until his daughter raised her little head to look at him. “Do you want some crackers?” He smiled when his only child nodded.

“With apple juice?” She asked hopefully.

“Of course.” The CEO promised.

Her father stood up with Cirilla _still_ in his strong arms, he grabbed his daughter’s pastel coloured schoolbag that Yennefer prepared in case their five-year-old needed extra clothes or any sort of emergency. Inside the bag Yennefer put a pack of crackers and their favourite apple juice. Once he grabbed it, he sat down once again on his leather chair. The thirty-six-year-old opened her crackers so his child could eat.

It was obvious Cirilla was _sick_ , she was eating very- _very_ _slowly_ which wasn’t normal for her, she usually ate at a normal speed but now it almost passed twenty minutes and she only managed to eat three crackers, but at least she drank her entire apple juice. He wasn’t surprised since he knew how much Yennefer loved apple juice as well, it was their favourite drink.

“Daddy, I’m bored.” The blue-eyed child tugged his shirt stopping him from working.

The smart man spoke about something with the sole purpose of distracting his inconsolable child. “Now that mommy isn’t here. Who is your favourite aunt?”

The child let out a dramatic sigh, she raised her adorable eyebrows as if she was deeply thinking about her answer. “I don’t know daddy. I love all of them. Auntie Renfri is the coolest and the most talented! Did you know she draws and paints? And she is now a martian arts teacher!”

“You mean a martial arts?” He corrected his child but he immediately regretted it the moment his daughter pouted angrily.

“ _Daddy_ don’t collect me when I’m sick.” Cirilla stared at her father.

“Fine, I won’t _correct_ you.” He emphasised the word ‘correct’.

“Okay daddy.” The child smiled showing her killer dimples that made her look extra cute as if that was possible. “I also _super love_ auntie Sabrina, she is the funniest! We do lots of things together like watching ‘ _Smack Down’_ we love it! We play as if we were fighting but she just tickles me. It’s so _fun_.”

“Your mother let’s you watch that?” Geralt asked knowing how overprotective his ex was when it came to family.

“She doesn’t! It was our secret until mommy found out. She grounded us both but don’t tell her auntie Sabrina and I still watch it, now uncle Jaskier watches it with us. He is so silly, he is my favourite uncle.” Since Cirilla meet her uncle they both had an instant connection and his brother didn’t lie when he said he was going to be the best uncle he could possibly be. Geralt knew that someday his brother will be a good father, but for now he just focused his attention to Cirilla and _married women_.

“You are also his favourite niece.” He commented making his little child laugh.

“I know! Then we have auntie Triss, she is the _sweetest_! We always cook together when she isn’t working. She saves lives _daddy_ , she’s a hero! But she’s always working and that makes Dara sad. But when she doesn’t work, we do funny things. But I like when she works during the nights cause then Dara and I can have sleepovers at home! Dara is the best, I told you he would love you, just like _mommy and I_ do!” She innocently replied.

“Triss has always been a very gentle and sweet person.” Her father said. Triss was the first one to meet Geralt and she had been the most supportive person when it came to their relationship, because Tissaia hated the fact he was older than Yen, even if it was only 8 years of difference.

“Finally, we have auntie Philippa, she is _awesome_ but mommy doesn’t let me have sleepovers in her house anymore, auntie Triss doesn’t let Dara either since he found out she had a closet full of ropes! I don’t know why she had so many, auntie Philippa says she collects them the same way I collect _teddies_. I really like teddies daddy.” His child pocked one of her father’s dimples with her tiny delicate hand.

The adult blessed his daughter’s innocence because he didn’t think he was ready to explain her what her cousin saw. “Is that why mommy doesn’t let you have sleepovers with auntie Philippa anymore?” Yennefer didn’t mention none of this and he was very intrigued.

“Of course not, daddy. One day I was taking a nap but then I woke up and I went to auntie Philippa’s bedroom cause she promised we would go to watch Moana and I could buy all the candy I wanted! Daddy I ate so much candy!” The child adorably smiled before continuing once again. “But when I went to her bedroom, I saw her wearing her bikini, she was also holding something black like a stick daddy, staring at her laptop. I didn’t understand daddy, it was in the middle of winter! It’s cold! Why would you wear that? So, I told mommy she blushed daddy but she told me auntie Philippa lost her clothes. Poor auntie, I would had given her my purple blanket if I had known she was cold.”

In his thirty-six years of life Geralt has never been more thankful of children innocence. He knew all the sisters shared a very powerful bond, even though they weren’t bounded by blood. He still remembers the first time Yennefer brought him over dinner so they could meet him. Triss and Renfri were kind and sweet, the youngest was playful constantly asking him questions about videogames which he’s always been a huge fan of. Sabrina and Philippa were another case, the strawberry blonde seemed to love making Yennefer feel uncomfortable but he could see how protective she was when she told him about that time, she and Philippa burned Istredd’s car after they found out _he cheated_ on Yen.

He obviously couldn’t forget about Philippa, she was a very strong woman which he wasn’t surprised because they all were. With a mother like Tissaia, no child of hers could be weak. Geralt noticed how she tried to make him feel uncomfortable, when she started to talk about her job. She was a dominatrix during the night and an escort during the day with the difference she never slept with none of her clients unless she found them attractive enough. What shocked the white haired the most was the fact she had been in a relationship with a very sweet girl named Cynthia. But the brunette broke up with her girlfriend because Philippa Eilhart only lived for and by herself. She also told him if he dared to hurt Yen, she would send a few of Dijkstra’s, one _of her favourite clients,_ henchmen to beat the crap out of him. Geralt knew she was not joking. Philippa was a force to be reckon with.

“I want to be like mommy and auntie Philippa when I grow up.” His child interrupted his thoughts.

“No!” He said before he could help himself. “You don’t have to be like anyone Cirilla, you have to be yourself.”

“Okay daddy.” She whispered feeling tired.

The two ashen haired beauties stared at the office glass door when they heard a few knocks before a very elegant dark skinned man entered the office. Geralt didn’t even realized but that meeting changed both his and Yennefer’s lives forever.


	8. Her Sweet Sisters

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** **_After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not._**

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. _Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update^^_ **

**In a few chapters this will be rated E ^^ Warning: Discussions about sexual things. Ps: sorry for the delay I have a very strong cold. Thanks for your patience!**

**OMG! I’ll reach 300 kudos soon! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**Chapter 8: Her Sweet Sisters**

Yennefer arrived to Geralt’s office one hour prior than what she initially told him. She was _exhausted_ , she couldn’t stand her client but as the professional Yennefer was, she couldn’t complain. Her client was a woman on her late twenties who wanted to get a divorce from her rich husband whom was almost seventy years old, the young client spent almost three hours complaining as if it was her fault her husband fired back hiring lawyers of his own.

She really thought her day would be over soon, but when Geralt called her explaining everything that was going on while hearing Cirilla’s cries in the background, she knew her day was far from over. The raven-haired beauty entered the huge building and went directly to the elevator. When she reached the sixth floor the doors of the elegant elevator opened, she could hear her daughter whining from the other side of the door. Yennefer groaned, she really thought Geralt managed to calm their daughter by now, but apparently, she was _wrong_.

The gorgeous woman glanced her ex boyfriend’s assistant, the kind woman smiled at her before opening the door for the twenty-eight-year-old lawyer. The first thing she noticed was her five-year-old pouting angrily clinging onto her father as if he was her lifesaver, there was also a man with his back facing her so she couldn’t see his face, but she knew he was an elegant man based on his expensive suit. The moment Geralt lay his eyes on her she could see the glimmer in his beautiful hazel yellow eyes. Ciri, didn’t even noticed her mother was standing a few feet away from her. The child was too busy hiding her face on the crock of his long neck.

The other man tried to calm the young child by asking cute questions. “Cirilla, what is your favorite animal?”

The child stared at the dark-skinned man replying with her sweet voice, holding a few hiccups. “Wolves and teddies. Daddy, I wan- MOMMY!” Little Cirilla ran towards her mother hugging her long legs, the young mother just smiled sweetly at her beautiful daughter softly touching her ashen curls.

“Mommy I’m sick.” Cirilla’s bright blue eyes filled up with tears, the little child wiped them out on her mother’s expensive white pants that matched her also white jacket.

“Cirilla!” Yennefer raised her voice but she kept her sweet melodic tone trying not to scare the sick child.

Not even a second later, Geralt was already kneeling next to them so he could be on his daughter’s level, giving her a very childish looking napkin that had some adorable animals on it. The ashen haired man helped her to blow her runny nose, he also removed her tears with both of his thumbs as he did a few minutes before. He lifted her up into his strong muscled arms, the moment the innocent child saw her father’s long ashen white locks she started to play with them, giving both adults enough time to talk without any interruptions.

“She’s _burning_ up Yen, her pediatrician said if the treatment doesn’t make any effects soon, we should take her to the hospital. She barely ate today only a few crackers but she drank two small bricks of apple juice.” Yennefer could see the worry in his yellow eyes at just the _thought_ that something could happen to their little daughter.

Without even thinking Yennefer lightly cradled his handsome chin, forcing him to look her beautiful violet eyes, he calmed down almost instantly, _almost_. “It’s just Scarlett fever _Geralt_ , she’ll be fine in a few days, but until then we are left alone with a very grumpy child.” The raven-haired woman smiled weakly caressing her daughter’s back.

“I didn’t had fun with daddy, I told him to call you mommy, and he didn’t.” The child stared at her father angrily, she looked adorable even when she was mad _. She might have his hair and his pale complexion but her looks and beauty only comes from one woman, her mother._ Geralt thought.

“Cirilla your mother was working.” Her father answered.

“Mommy always makes time for me.” The child snapped trying to scratch her little arms, but Yennefer grabbed them before she could hurt herself.

“No, mommy. It itches.” The five-year-old complained trying to get away from her mother.

Seeing Cirilla was about to have another meltdown, knowing that Geralt was in a very important meeting made Yennefer act _fast_. She needed to take their daughter home before her strong breakdown started. Her ex-boyfriend saw her determined look and passed his child to her mother, Cirilla immediately wrapped her little arms around Yennefer’s beautiful tanned neck as her eyes filled with tears once again.

“Say goodbye to daddy Ciri.” Yennefer sweetly whispered.

“Goodbye daddy, I love you.” His daughter slightly turned her head blowing multiple kisses to her father who kissed her forehead one last time. The CEO picked up her colorful schoolbag handing it to Yen.

“Will you be joining me tonight?” The violet eyed beauty looked as if she was a deer caught in the lights. “Will you be joining _us_ tonight?” She corrected herself.

“There’s nothing I would love more.” He replied, smirking at her.

“See you later then.” The moment those words came out of her mouth she turned around and left the office not even glancing the man who sat on the chair waiting to finally have his business meeting with the man she once _loved_.

“Your wife seems to be a very strong-willed woman.” The half Indian-polish businessman laughed to himself.

“She is.” Geralt replied shorty not correcting him on the wife part. Technically he and Yennefer weren’t together, but they got closer once again, he eagerly waited for Fridays not just because he wanted to see his daughter but also it was the perfect excuse to spend time Yennefer. Geralt couldn’t complain about his visitations with Cirilla either, he had lunch with his daughter several days a week and he also spend every weekend with them. He loved spending time with his family. Besides since Roach and Ciri meet for the first time they became inseparable, to the point where Roach moved in with Yennefer and Ciri.

“Shall we begin the meeting then-“ The stranger asked.

“Of course.” The handsome man agreed.

Luckily for the lawyer her daughter has been very _cooperative_ on their way out, she just sniffed a few times but she didn’t cry, Cirilla was far too busy asking when was Geralt going to come back home. Which was ironic because they just arrived to their car, she knew she still had a long day to go.

She put her daughter down in her car seat, the young woman was proud to see that Cirilla put her seatbelt almost by herself. She still needed some help because her arms were still short. Yennefer kissed Cirilla’s left cheek one last time before closing the door of her car. In less than a minute later she was ready to drive away to her expensive apartment but her daughter started to cry.

“Ciri baby, what’s the matter?” The twenty-eight-year-old asked. _Oh, no. Waterworks_ _are back again._ She thought groaning.

“Mommy Whitewolf is in daddy’s office, I need him.” The small child cried as if she lost the most important thing in her little life.

“Little wolf, it’s okay. Daddy will bring him home later.” Yennefer tried to calm her child, but it wasn’t working, the ashen haired little wolf cried even harder.

“No, it’s not mommy. We have to get him back.” Cirilla begged with her most adorable face that her aunt Sabrina taught her how to perfectionate so she could get away with anything she wanted.

“Daddy will bring him later, we can’t enter his office, he’s in a very important meeting.” Her mother refused to go back for her favourite stuffed animal, that only seemed infuriate the child who spend the last twenty minutes screaming in anger, if this were anyone else Yen would already flipped out screaming like a goddamn _banshee_ but this was her child, her baby wolf who was burning up. As hard as it was, she still tried to approach the situation gently. Since she moved with Tissaia when she was fourteen Yennefer swore that she would never mistreat her future children the way she was raised with screams, violence and physical punishment.

“Mommy, Whitewolf is lonely without me. Please mommy, _mommy_.” Her little arms reached out trying to touch her mother but she wasn’t able to reach her.

“Cirilla we’re _leaving_. End of the discussion.” She turned on the car ignoring her child.

“No, please mommy. Let’s pick him up.” The child started to cry even more hysterically coughing because she could not breath fast enough, she was going to have a full anxiety attack if her mother didn’t intervene soon.

“For the love of god Ciri, enough!” Yennefer rested her head in her arms breathing for one second trying to not lose her patience. She turned off the car and unclasped her seatbelt. A few moments later she opened her daughter’s door setting the young child free once again. Yennefer had to clean her up because she got her entire adorable face full of tears, mucus and saliva.

“Come on.” Yennefer held her daughter’s hand walking fast.

“Mommy, pick me up.” The child begged.

“No, walk faster little wolf.” Her mother tried to get her stuffed wolf as fast as possible.

“Mommy, mommy! You’re too fas-“ Ciri stopped walking when she saw her favourite grandpa, Vesemir. “Grandpa!” The child screamed, coughing because her throat was sore from all her crying.

The moment Yennefer saw Vesemir she could feel the doors of heaven opened for her. The old man picked her granddaughter up rubbing her belly making her laugh. “Yennefer, I thought you went home already.” The man politely replied.

“That was the initial plan but someone forgot somebody.” The violet eyed glanced at her child whose face was red, she was clearly ashamed now after her thirty minutes of constant screams.

“Little wolf princess were you giving your mother a hard time because you forgot Whitewolf? I remember when your father was your age and he forgot Whitewolf too, I had to go back to pick him up because he spent the whole ride crying his heart out too.” He explained to his future daughter in law and his grandchild.

“Could you watch-“ Yen couldn’t even finish her sentence before the kind man replied. “Absolutely, rest assured this little one will be safe and sound. We’ll be in my office.”

“Thank you Vesemir.” She thanked him.

“No need to thank me. When this little one is around everyone is happier. Why is that?” He stared at the child in his arms.

“Cause everyone loves Ciri?” The child adorably rambled.

“Exactly.” The white haired smiled.

Yennefer walked fast almost _running_ to the elevator, once she reached Geralt’s floor she was surprised when she saw his assistant was nowhere to be seen, she assumed Geralt’s meeting was over since she couldn’t hear any voices coming from his office. Yennefer knew her ex wasn’t the most _expressive_ man but his hoarse voice was something that she could detect immediately. She knew him far too well. The gorgeous tanned skinned woman opened the door, and since she knew she could be fully honest with Geralt she started complaining.

“Your _child_ almost had an anxiety attack because of her freaking stuffed animal. I curse the day she saw that freaking stuffed white wolf. Don’t even get me started with her _dramatics_ , our child is literally perfect, I’m not only saying it because she is ours and has very good genetics, it’s not even the proud mother in me. She’s smart, talented, polite, obedient, sweet… but her dramatics can be so incredibly exhausting. It’s like having a little Jaskier. Geralt _! A little Jaskier_!” She exclaimed as if it was the worst thing that could happen to her. The violet eyed didn’t even turn around to stare at him before she started to mess his sofa looking for the stuffed wolf. “I will never be able to get rid of that moron anymore, he is like my period _, it’s painful, annoying, it drains your energy but you just can’t escape it.”_

“Yennefer!” Geralt interrupted her. When the gorgeous woman turned around, she saw Geralt and the other man still sitting in the black office chair. She looked at her attractive ex, her face turning red in shame. “I _thought_ the meeting was over…” She mumbled.

“It was, we were just saying our goodbyes.” The forty-five-year-old dark-skinned man politely replied, trying to hold his laugh.

Geralt hand her Whitewolf, she thanked him before whispering to Geralt in their native tongue _. “Do zobaczenia później kochanie.”_ When Geralt noticed the sweet nickname she used once again, last time she called him that it was years ago when they were still together. However, that wasn’t the only thing he noticed, when he finally looked away from his beautiful ex-girlfriend, he saw his client staring at her with his eyes widening in shock. The handsome thirty-six-year-old didn’t know what was going through that man’s head.

“I apologize if I am being impolite but where were you born Yennefer?” The brown eyed man stared at the young woman who only stared at him, suspiciously.

“Why is that any of your business…” She paused not knowing how to call him since she didn’t know his name.

“Call me Vilgefortz please.” He said, but Yennefer only nodded staring suspiciously, leaving the office as fast as she came. Geralt didn’t know what the hell just happened, but he didn’t like the sudden interest his client had on his Yen. _Not in the slightest_.

Yennefer arrived home almost one hour later because of the goddamn traffic in Manhattan. Ciri went quiet the moment Whitewolf was safe in her arms once again, the sweet child was drifting between falling asleep and being awake. She finally thought her day was over but when she opened the door of her apartment, she saw Renfri on the soft carpet sitting on the floor playing a videogame with her controller, Philippa was petting Roach while she and Sabrina were just chatting.

“Yenna! You’re back!” Renfri cheerfully said to her sister.

“We’ve been waiting for you for _hours_ Yennefer.” The eldest raven-haired gorgeous dominatrix complained.

“Was your client still an insurable bitch, sis?” The strawberry blonde asked.

“Sabrina, there’s a five-year-old in my arms.” Yennefer warned, she didn’t want her daughter to learn curse words.

“You mean the one who is sleeping.” Sabrina cradled the sweet sleeping child’s face.

“I’m going to change her in her pyjamas. I’ll be right back.” Yennefer went straight to her daughter’s bedroom, she managed to dress her child in her comfortable white wolf pyjamas, since Geralt bought it for his daughter it became her favourite nightwear, she tried to wear it all the time, the ashen haired child loved that the onesie had wolf ears.

“Mommy, I don’t want to sleep alone.” Ciri whispered.

“Do you want to lay on the couch little wolf?” The mother asked gently.

“Will you be there with me mommy?” She sweetly asked.

“I’ll always be there with you Cirilla.” She whispered.

“I love you mommy.” The child yawned.

“And I love you too.” Yennefer kissed her forehead.

Fifteen minutes later Cirilla was fast asleep, it was late enough so Yennefer gave her the antibiotics her child needed, it seemed to work because her fever broke down even if it was just a little. The lawyer was lying on the couch with both her arms around her sweet young child who was sleeping peacefully with her little face resting on her mother’s chest. Roach as always just snuggled on the floor waiting for Yen to pet her a little. She was the most loyal dog anyone could ask for.

“Now, that our little angel is sleeping. Do tell us sister, has Geralt learnt any new tricks?” Philippa asked.

“Philippa my child is right here.” Yennefer tried to shut her up.

“Ciri love if you wake up now, I’ll give you the whole entire bakery full of those unicorns cookies you love so much.” She said staring at the child who didn’t even move. “See? What did I tell you, she’s sleeping.”

“Phil, some of us don’t want to know about Yenna’s sexual life.” Renfri gagged.

“Oh, I’m curious. Is his little _witcher_ still 9,5 inches long?” The bdsm expert asked laughing when she saw Yennefer covered her sleeping daughter’s ears.

“Why must you always ask those kinds of questions?” The violet eyed rolled her eyes while Renfri covered her ears not interested.

“Because she is the worst.” Sabrina complained.

“Says the one who also wanted to know!” Philippa attacked.

“I was just curious… But Yenna, you’ve been awfully absent. We miss you! You spend all your free time with Geralt.” The beautiful blonde said.

“I spend all my free time with him because he is Cirilla’s father-“

“Sister please stop thinking with your _vagina_. You spend all your time with him because you want him. It’s so obvious it hurts, he wants you too. Why don’t you stop being stubborn and get lucky with out favourite white wolf?” Philippa gasped when Yennefer threw her a pillow hitting her in the face.

“Of course, I want him, _who wouldn’t?_ He is the perfect man. But what we have now it’s perfect, Ciri is happy with Geralt always around and he can’t cheat on me again if we are not together. We’re fine the way we are.”

“What would it take you to finally believe Geralt Yenna?” The curly haired asked, she just wanted her sister to be happy.

“Can we stop talking about him?” Yennefer asked.

 _“Obviously not.”_ The three sisters said in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE WILL REACH 300 SOON, That's incredible! Thank you for every kudo and comment :D  
> “Do zobaczenia później kochanie" Means:"See you later darling" acording to goggle translator so l'm not sure if its 100% like this in polish lol. Special thanks to my friend who always listen to my ideas and gives me advice, you know who you are;)


	9. Her Sweet Denial

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** **_After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not._**

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. _Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update^^_ **

**In a few chapters this will be rated E ^^ Warning: Discussions about sexual matters and past child abuse.**

**PS I’ve thought about writing the prequel of this fic of how Yen and Geralt met if anyone is interested on it do tell. ^^**

**We reached 300 kudos! This is incredible, thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a comment, a kudo or bookmarked!**

**Chapter 9: Her Sweet Denial**

“This is one of the best schools in New York City, Yen. It has one of the best inclusive programs, they also have one of the highest successful ratings in the whole country.” Geralt tried to convince the mother of his child.

“It’s not good _enough_ Geralt.” The raven-haired lawyer turned down his idea for the umpteenth time.

“Yennefer, she _needs_ a school.” He tried to reason with his gorgeous ex.

“No, she doesn’t. Nowadays _,_ many children are home schooled.” She knew she promised Geralt they would look for another school for Cirilla but the young mother didn’t want to send her daughter back to any school after what the young child went through.

“Yen, it’s been almost one month-“

“I don’t _care_.”

“You are scared, I _understand_ but nothing will happen. She won’t get bullied again. Yen, your _fear_ can’t stop our daughter from living a normal life.” The ashen haired man paused drinking his cold tea.

“Her life is perfect! Kids are _cruel_ Geralt, they made her cry just because of her hair colour and those _damned_ teachers didn’t do absolutely anything! I refuse to put her through all of that again.” The young lawyer explained.

“We both work during the mornings, you straight up refuse to leave her with Jaskier if he is alone and all your sisters are busy. Yennefer our daughter needs a school.”

“Don’t you dare to presume what does my child need or doesn’t need.”

“Here’s the _funny_ thing, she’s not only your child, _she’s ours_. So yes, _Yennefer_ , I will tell you exactly what I think if I don’t agree with you. Don’t forget we are coparenting.” Geralt fired back.

Yennefer broke the intense eye contact for a second, sighing hard. “I’m sorry.” She started. “But everytime she came home crying, I felt _terrible_ , she is so sweet and kind… she’s _everything_ neither of us could ever be, she’s so innocent and perfect. I just can’t let those _damned_ kids hurt her again.”

“They won’t Yen.” The attractive businessman knew how much his little wolf hated school, she explained everything about those kids who made fun of her and how when she hit one of her bullies, she was the one who end up expelled instead of the bully. His little ashen haired princess made sure he knew she wasn’t going to go to that school ever again, or any other school for that matter, unless it was Dara’s school.

“How can you possibly know that Geralt?” His favourite lawyer asked.

“I can’t be one hundred percent sure but we will be there every step of the way Yen, if something were to happen the teachers would immediately call us-“ The twenty eight year old interrupted him.

“How can you be so sure they would call? All those morons care about is their stupid reputation.”

“Yennefer, it’s a great school. I’ve literally looked for everything you asked, just give it a chance.” He pleaded.

“After Christmas we can look for a good school. Meanwhile let’s just enjoy this.” Yennefer replied.

Both adults were on their lunch break, since they started coparenting, they spend more time together than apart. Geralt kept his promise, he was an amazing father he spent all his free time with their child and the moments where he was unable to be there, he always called to facetime with both of them. But even when Cirilla wasn’t around both adults tried to spend some alone time together.

They were just sitting in the table after they finished their lunch. Geralt stared at the violet eyed beauty when he saw her checking on her phone. Rolling his beautiful hazel yellow eyes, he smiled at her _protectiveness_ , she was the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen in his entire life.

“Jaskier and Cirilla are fine, Yen.”

“This was a mistake; we shouldn’t have let him watch _them_.” The raven haired stared at her handsome ex. “Geralt he is the most irresponsible adult I’ve ever met. God, I just can’t believe you convinced me to let Jaskier watch over Ciri and Roach without any supervision. I swear if my daughter comes with a single scratch, I’ll ruin him faster than Stregobor plans to.” The violet eyed beauty refreshed her Instagram to see if Jaskier updated something since she knew he wouldn’t call her, because she knew he was afraid of her.

“He is twenty-nine, just let him try. He can be a responsible adult; I _know_ he can. Besides we have _Roach_ watching over both of them.”

“Geralt, we’re talking about a man who always leaves everything on the floor, if it wasn’t for you, he wouldn’t eat one single vegetable, all he does is order fast food. He cried for almost one hour because Roach broke his lute! He literally left it on our dog’s bed. He was _asking_ for it. We don’t have one child Geralt, we have _two_.” As much as he tried to keep a straight face, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Stop laughing this is not _funny_ , Jaskier can lose her in a second, she’s small and fast. Meanwhile he is tall and _stupid_ -“ She continued attacking her daughter’s uncle.

Geralt knew Yennefer had _solid_ points. Furthermore, he was well aware that his brother was not a _responsible_ person at all. It all started after their father abandoned them, their mother constantly left them _on their own_ in a small messy apartment, she didn’t return home for days leaving her nine-year-old son watch, fed and clothe his two-year-old brother. This situation continued for years, Geralt didn’t even have a chance to have a childhood because he spent all his time watching over Jaskier since their mother refused to. When he turned twelve his mother told him everything would finally be _different_ , she swore that she was going to change for them.

But instead of changing Visenna just left both children in the main hall of her father’s building. The redhaired woman said she would come back, Geralt waited for hours but she _never_ came back. It was almost midnight and Jaskier was sleeping hugging his big brother while Geralt tried to keep himself awake in case his mother came. He was cold but he acted as if he was fine because he gave his jacket to Jaskier so he could use it as a blanket. That’s when Vesemir found them. It turned out their mother left them in a _foreign_ country, where they couldn’t even understand a word.

After that day Geralt _swore_ he would never forgive their mother, he resented her for what she put them through. Jaskier however, he still tried to contact his mother but she never answered his calls. After years of therapy Geralt thought his brother finally got over it but clearly, he was _wrong_. The sandy haired teenage boy fell in love with a girl named Priscilla, he wanted to marry her from the moment he first met her, but the young blonde only used him, leaving the young singer _heartbroken_. The ashen haired man came home one hour early from work that _cursed day_ , when he called out for his brother, he didn’t reply. However, he saw the bathroom door wide open, water all around the white tiles of the cold floor.

A few seconds later the young white wolf saw something that _scarred_ him for life, the elegant mirror was broken into multiple pieces scattered all around the floor, the bathtub was filled with a dark crimson colour, as it if was _blood_. It looked like a murder scene. But the worst part was when he saw his brother unconscious inside the bathtub. _His brother just tried to kill himself._

That had been the worst day of his life, the day that he almost lost his brother. Geralt knew his brother was not a bad person but instead of listening to him, the young sandy haired chose to believe in love so he gave his heart to anyone who listened to him. The only thing his brother has ever wanted was to feel _loved and appreciated_. Thus, why Geralt kept giving him chance after chance because he knew his brother is one of the most incredible people he’s ever known.

“Yennefer, _Jask_ is only watching Ciri for a few hours. Nothing is going to happen.” He assured her.

Yennefer stared at him sceptically but eventually nodded deciding to give her nemesis an opportunity to prove he can be a _reliable_ uncle. The adults chatted for a while when suddenly his phone rang, it was Jaskier.

“Geralt don’t get mad…” He could hear his sibling was trying to catch his breath as if he ran a marathon.

“What did you do now?” The handsome CEO was careful enough to meet Yennefer’s intense gaze.

“I turned around for one second, Geralt it was just one second I swear-“ The eldest brother interrupted the singer.

“Jaskier get to the point.”

“I lost them-“ The twenty nine year old whispered terrified of his brother’s reaction.

“YOU WHAT?” Jaskier could hear Yennefer’s terrifying voice in the background. Geralt always had fast reflexes but he wasn’t fast enough, the raven-haired beauty grabbed his phone before he could even react.

“What do you mean you lost them? How on earth have you lost my baby and my dog? Roach is a big dog; my daughter’s hair is freaking white!” The beautiful lawyer took a deep breath trying to calm herself. “Where are you now?”

“In-in Central Park, we were feeding the ducks, I just turned-“ The sweaty singer muttered.

“Listen Jaskier I know you and I aren’t on the best terms but if my child doesn’t appear before we arrive, I promise you no one will find your _damn_ body.” Jaskier knew Yennefer never liked him, most of the time, he couldn’t stand her either. He was sure she wasn’t trying to scare him; he knew that if his niece didn’t appear before Geralt and Yen came, he was a dead man. “Jaskier, if my daughter has a single scratch, I will destroy you.” She hanged up the phone.

The attractive white wolf and the violet eyed lawyer managed to arrive to Central Park in record time, Geralt knew he will get more than one traffic ticket but this was a matter of life and death. Before the tall man could stop the mother of his daughter she was already running towards his brother.

“AW! Yennefer stop! Please!” Jaskier moaned in pain, the raven haired was pulling his hair, _hard_.

“I did not go through twenty-seven hours of painful labour so you can lose my daughter! I knew it, how many times do I have to tell you not to trust him? I don’t care that he is your brother. _Geralt he lost our daughter_. If my child doesn’t appear soon _, I’ll kill you_.” Jaskier thought at that moment that she really was going to kill him, her eyes were red and glassy which meant she cried or was about to cry, he could see the fear in her eyes. He felt terrible, all he wanted to prove to his brother was that he could watch over his niece but he lost her the moment he turned around.

“Jaskier, l am your brother you know I love you but if my daughter doesn’t appear soon the last thing, you’ll have to worry about is Yennefer.” The yellow eyed wolf replied.

“Stop with the threats! Both of you! Yennefer let go of my hair!” Jaskier groaned when she pulled even harder. “Guys, everything was fine! We were feeding the ducks when a lovely blonde-haired _lady_ asked me if she was mine, she gave me her number. Then when I turned around Ciri wasn’t there, Roach neither. I shouted, I looked for them but they just vanished-“ The singer started to cry.

“Are you telling me that you’ve lost my baby, my miracle baby because you were flirting with some _whore_?!” Yennefer screamed drawing the attention of some people.

The singer closed his blue eyes waiting for a slap or something but it never came, instead of Yennefer he saw his brother looking furious, more furious than when he found out that Jaskier was trying to talk with their mother or after his nemesis left him. “Chance after chance you always find a way to fuck everything up.”

“Geralt I-“ He tried to talk but he was cut when the sweetest melodic voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Uncle Jaskier surprise!” The cute ashen haired little wolf paused when she saw her parents. “Mommy, daddy! I _think_ you were working.” The child rambled innocently.

“It’s thought not think Ciri.” The strawberry blonde corrected her niece. “Hi, Yenna, Geralt.” She saluted her sister and her ex-brother in law.

“Why did you run from uncle Jaskier, Cirilla?” Yennefer kneeled in front of her daughter, with her soft hands caressing her child’s pale cheeks, she was checking if her sweet little white wolf was hurt or in some kind of pain.

“I’m sorry I _runned_ away mommy.” The child spelled wrong another word but the young mother was far too stressed to correct her. “But I saw auntie Phil and auntie Sabrina.” The child apologized, she didn’t want to scare anyone, she just wanted to say hi to her aunts. “Mommy, mommy stop I am fine.” The child tried to move mother’s hands from her face but when she tried to pull away her mother hugged her kissing her forehead multiple times.

“ _I was so scared;_ don’t you _ever_ do that again to me.” Her mother said still refusing to let her daughter go.

“Mommy?” The five-year-old sweetly whispered.

“Yes, baby?” She replied.

“Am I grounded?” Her little white wolf pouted.

“Don’t even doubt it.” Her father replied before her mother even opened her mouth.

“ _Daddy_! I missed you.” This time Yennefer broke the hug so her daughter could hug her father which she totally did, in less than a second Geralt picked her up softly stroking her back. The little child already had her little arms wrapped around his neck. “I’ve missed you too.” Geralt kissed her forehead.

“I’m angry at you daddy.” Cirilla pouted crossing her arms. “You didn’t wish me a goodnight yesterday and you didn’t read me a bedtime story. How you think I feel? I’m sad daddy, you make me sad.” Both parents were amazed at their daughter’s ability to change from one subject to another in just a matter of seconds.

The adult felt guilty. It wasn’t that he forgot to call his daughter, to wish her a good night but because when he was done with his meetings, Cirilla was already sleeping in her bed with Roach next to her on the soft carpet and with her trusted Whitewolf in her arms.

“Hello little sis, sorry we didn’t tell you she was with us. We just wanted to see how long would it take you to come and try to kill him.” The dominatrix winked at Jaskier who opened his mouth in shock.

“I should had known you had something to do with this.” Geralt muttered, out of all of Yennefer’s sisters Philippa has always been his least favourite. Not because of her lifestyle but because she seemed to hate him from the moment, she saw him.

“Daddy, will you stay tonight?” His sweet child asked.

“I can’t today my little princess, but I will call you like every night.” He tried to cheer her daughter up but she only pouted even harder.

“Daddy, do you love me?” Cirilla simply asked.

“More than life itself.” Her father kissed her tiny left hand making her laugh momentarily.

“Daddy, do you love mommy?” He instantly tensed but he replied once again. “Of course, I do.”

“Then why don’t you come to live with us forever and ever, I miss you when you’re gone and it makes me sad that you are all alone in your other house.” The small child kissed her father’s strong jaw.

“Daddy has to work Ciri.” Her mother cut the conversation, that was not the place or the moment to have that talk.

“You always have to work and I see you everyday _mommy_.” The child reasoned the best she could.

“It’s a different situation Cirilla.” Yen tried to stop her child.

“Well then… _Mommy_ I want to stay for the night in daddy’s house. I don’t want daddy to feel sad and alone.” The blue-eyed child looked at her mother waiting for an answer but instead her mother looked as if she’s seen a ghost.

“No.” The lawyer replied.

“Why not? Daddy’s house is nice and big.” Her daughter adorably asked.

“Because I’ve said so, end of the _discussion_ Ciri.” Her mother kept her usual sweet voice but her child had no doubt in her mind that her mother would not say yes.

Yennefer turned around and asked to her sister that if she could watch Cirilla and Roach while she was at work. Fortunately, for her Sabrina was done with her shift for the day. But Jaskier just looked upset with this whole ordeal.

“Wait a moment Satan-“ The young singer pointed at Yennefer who smirked at him.

“ _Jaskier_.” Geralt warned. He loved his brother, he was his best friend, his confident. But he wasn’t going to let him disrespect the mother of his child when he was around.

“Yennefer.” The childish adult rolled his eyes annoyed. “I’ve lost her because of your _coven of witches_.”

“Jaskier!” His brother’s hoarse voice interrupted him again.

“They hid Ciri and Roach from me to see if the she-devil would kill me or not!” He defended himself.

“It was your fault uncle Jaskier. _Just a little_.” His niece adorable laughed when he sighed dramatically.

“This was also your fault little lady.” Her uncle tickled her making her laugh.

“No, it was not. You were distracted talking to a lady so Roach and I went to see auntie Brina and auntie Phil.” Cirilla explained.

“You ran away when I _explicitly_ told you not to run away.” The sandy haired scolded.

“I’m five, I am a child. You are the adult uncle, _not me_.” The Cirilla laughed when he tried to tickle her once again.

“A five-year-old crushed your _arguments_ Jaskier.” Philippa laughed.

“Shut it Philippa.” He growled.

“Watch the three of them until we arrive home, _please_.” Yennefer begged her sister who nodded.

Geralt received a few calls from his assistant, it turned out Vilgefortz wanted to arrange another meeting with him. There was _something_ about that man Geralt didn’t like and his sudden interest with the mother of his child didn’t give him any trust points. Meanwhile Yennefer had to met with a client leaving Sabrina to watch over Jaskier, Cirilla and Roach.

When Yennefer finally arrived home, she had to deal with one of her daughter’s massive meltdowns, Cirilla kept crying saying she missed her father and wanted to snuggle with him and her mom. It didn’t matter how much Yen tried to comfort her; it was impossible. At the end she called Geralt, in less than thirty minutes he was there and their daughter _finally_ stopped crying.

After the three of them had dinner it was time to put the young child to sleep, Ciri insisted she wanted her dad to tell a bedtime story but she also wanted her mother to snuggle with her. She just wanted to be with both her parents at the same time. Less than an hour later the ashen haired child fell into a deep slumber. Both parents carefully left the child’s bedroom.

“ _Sorry_ you had to come so late, I know you have to wake early tomorrow…” Yennefer apologized to her ex. She sat on her grey sofa; the tall handsome man nodded sitting next to her.

“You have nothing to apologize for, _Yen_.” She loved when he called her ‘ _Yen’_ he was the only person that called her that. “She’s my daughter too.”

“She loves you as much as she loves me. You have no idea how hard it is to calm her down everytime she sees you walking out of that door.” She whispered.

“It’s not easy for me either Yen, everytime l leave I feel as if I left a piece of my heart behind.” He replied not staring at her.

“What are we going to do then? I can’t spend the nights without her.” She muttered.

“Why? Yennefer, we talked about this.” Geralt paused. “Why can’t you just trust me? What do you think it’s going to happen? I’ve watch Ciri plenty of times while you spend the night with your sisters.” As much as he loved _his Yen_ her trust issues were starting to become a serious problem, he wanted more time with his child.

“I trusted you when I _thought_ it was worth it.” His ex said talking about the past once again.

“Weren’t you the one who said we were going in circles Yen? I’ve done all you wanted. I didn’t hire a lawyer, I didn’t try to get joint custody _for you_ , I moved here just so you could be with Ciri during the nights. You have no reason to not trust me! I am doing everything for you and Cirilla.” Geralt snapped, he’s been holding in all his anger for months but he had enough.

“You are an amazing father _Geralt_ , there’s no point in denying that. But I need to know she is safe.” She tried to make him see her side. She has never been away from Cirilla since the day she was born, her little ashen haired was her whole world and she knew how cruel and unpredictable this universe was, she just wanted to make sure their child never had to go through what she had to endure.

“Yennefer I am her father. What do you think will happen?” His annoyed reply made her know he was getting angrier by the second.

“Anything could happen _Geralt_.” She snapped back.

“Then I’ll guess you have to learn how to trust me.” The yellow eyed man coldly replied.

“Very easy for you to say-“ She started.

“It _fucking_ is Yennefer.” Geralt stood up making sure there was enough distance, as long as he was close to her he couldn’t think straight. “Don’t you see you aren’t being rational!”

“Of course, I am!” She raised her voice.

“You aren’t! The only reason you’re becoming defensive all over again is because you know I am right. I’ve always respected you and your wishes, I never mistreated you, I was always supporting you. I gave you all I could give but it wasn’t enough. After three years you didn’t even give me an opportunity to explain myself-“

“Stop acting like the victim when you were the one who cheated on me! With that whore of Fringilla.” Her breathing quickened when Geralt walked closer towards her, she wasn’t wearing her high heels which made their height difference much higher but she would never be scared of Geralt.

“Damnit Yen, I was drugged!” He groaned when he saw her rolling her beautiful violet orbs. He’s always known she was a very stubborn person but this was just getting ridiculous.

“You? The big white wolf a man who’s 6’1”, who’s reflexes are exceptionally good. Are you seriously telling me you didn’t see that jealous whore putting something in your drink?” The gorgeous tanned skinned woman pressed her index finger against his strong chest, both adults were less than a foot apart from each other, she couldn’t help but blush when she realized how close they were, she needed space to make sure she didn’t do something she could eventually regret.

“If I had seen it, I wouldn’t have drunk my drink Yen.” He was still annoyed but his voice was gentle once again, his much bigger hand held her much smaller one. Unconsciously, both adults intertwined their hands together but either of them uttered a word. Yennefer noticed that Geralt wasn’t staring at her eyes, but her lips.

“Gera-“ And just like that his lips interrupted whatever she was going to say. Shutting her up with a kiss that she returned with the same passion as he did. _That’s when their real problem began._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to see what you think :D Smut it's coming soon! Ps is anyone interested in a prequel?


	10. Her Sweet Bard

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** **_After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not._**

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. _Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update^^_ **

**In two chapters this will be rated E ^^ Warning: Discussions about sexual matters and past child abuse.**

**PS I have three future fics I will write once I finish this fic! You girls decide which one you want me to write first ^^. _1- The prequel of this fic, 2- A modern supernatural AU where Yennefer is a vampire, Jaskier is her big brother and shares a flat with party boy Geralt, 3- A cannon-ish where Geralt and Yen are actually Ciri’s parents biologically._ **

**We reached 342 kudos! This is incredible, thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a comment, a kudo or bookmarked! Let’s see if we can reach 400 kudos before the story ends.**

**Chapter 10: Her Sweet Bard**

One passioned kiss turned into another, _neither_ of them stopped kissing each other it was as if they were unable to stop. All the rage, _the anger,_ they held for so _long_ was as if it exploded in one _single_ moment. Geralt and Yennefer were arguing about the past for the _umpteenth_ _time_ and suddenly she jumped into his strong arms while she literally ripped his favourite shirt apart. He barely knows how he managed to arrive to her king-sized bed, he was very distracted when she started to rub herself against him, kissing his long neck. The white-haired man also had to cover her naughty mouth with his hand because she was being far too loud, and if there was something Geralt knew was that his daughter woke up with the slightest noise, besides she was only one room away. 

After that night, both adults decided to give their relationship another shot. Geralt knew he only loved one woman, _his_ _Yen_ , and the raven-haired beauty also knew Geralt was the one for her. She tried to get over him for years, thankfully Cirilla occupied most of her time so she didn’t have much time to go out on dates, besides her work was extremely demanding. Of course, she had a few lovers after the father of her child but none of them managed to _satisfy_ her, none of them would ever be her _sweet white wolf_.

Not even two days after they first had sex after six long, _very long,_ years. Geralt moved in with his beautiful Yennefer and their daughter. When his beautiful girlfriend told to Ciri that he was going to live forever with them, not just for a few days made the young child squeal in happiness because the little girl just wanted to have her family always together, _everyday_ not just the weekends.

They decided to keep their relationship a secret for a while because even though it was fairly obvious, neither of them wanted their siblings to annoy them. Yennefer knew from the moment her sisters find out about her and Geralt, they won’t leave them alone, Philippa and Sabrina will _tease_ her until the end of her days.

Geralt normally was the one who woke up first, today was no exception. The moment he opened his hazel golden eyes he saw the most beautiful sight to behold, his ashen haired daughter was peacefully sleeping between him and Yennefer, she was in the middle of her parents hugging her favourite teddy whitewolf. Geralt stared at Cirilla’s little chest as it raised up and down as she softly breathed, he moved one of his daughter’s ashen curls from her petite face. She truly was the best thing he and Yennefer ever done. _Meanwhile_ , his gorgeous girlfriend was curled on her side her back facing them. The tall adult turned half of his body around and wrapped his right hand around his sleeping daughter and _his_ Yen.

He was lost in his own world when a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. “Good morning daddy.”

“Good morning, little wolf. How did you sleep? Are you hungry?” Her father asked.

“I sleep well but daddy you snore a little. Just a little. Will you make breakfast today? I want pancakes.” The five-year-old asked, she really wanted to have pancakes for breakfast.

“I don’t _snore_.” Geralt jokingly complained.

“Yes, you do but it’s okay. I _still_ love you, _lots_.” The sweet blue-eyed little girl laughed.

“I love you too.” He replied.

“Daddy, is uncle Jaskier afraid of mommy? Sometimes, I think he is but I don’t understand why, mommy is the _sweetest_ person ever.” Her innocent reply warmed his heart. Yennefer was very sweet when it came to her child and Dara but she never let people see that side of her, unless it was someone she thoroughly trusted and she barely trusted anyone.

“Your uncle and your mother care for _deeply_ for each other.” He technically didn’t lie, even though Yennefer and Jaskier weren’t on the greatest terms specially after he lost Ciri a week ago, he knew that she would do anything she could to make sure Jaskier was fine because she was well aware of how much the siblings cared for each other. Geralt was more than aware that she only did it for him and Ciri because since the young child meet her uncle, he became her best friend.

“What are you two _gossiping_ about?” Yennefer’s melodic voice made both daughter and father turn to look at her. She still refused to open her eyes, she was far too comfortable.

“About you mommy.” Her daughter crawled on top of her trashing their blankets to wake her mother up.

“Mmmm,” She tried to cover herself with her silk blankets but Cirilla was faster.

“You said we were going to see auntie Triss and Dara today!” The child reminded her.

“Ciri, I know you are very excited but it’s only-“ The lawyer turned her head around to see the clock on her nightstand. “It’s only 6:13am baby. Now stop trashing the blankets and come here.”

“But I don’t want to, I want to play.” The five-year-old complained, she knew her mother fairly well and she knew Yennefer would force her to go back to sleep for at least a few more hours and she really didn’t want that to happen. Cirilla did the smartest thing she could think of, she started to jump on the bed.

“Enough, Cirilla!” Yennefer used her authoritative voice for the first time of the day, but even like that Geralt could see how soft she’s around the little child. “My little white wolf I know you want to see Dara and auntie Triss but they are both sleeping. It’s Saturday, Ciri just come back here and try to sleep for at least three more hours.”

“But mommy I am not tired.” The child pouted but lay down once again on the comfortable bed while her mother covered herself up with the soft warm silk blankets.

“I know,” Yennefer wrapped her arms around Cirilla who instinctively rested her little head against her mother’s chest, in her mind her parents made for very comfortable pillows. “But today is a lazy day and I want to sleep for a little longer but I need my little wolf with me.”

“Oh,” Her child whispered. “fine, I guess we can sleep a little longer.” The child moved looking for the most comfortable position.

“I have to go.” Geralt said standing up.

“Why?” Yennefer asked.

“Today is a busy day, I must take Roach for her morning walk, then I have to train for a while and finally go to the office.” He really wanted to stay in bed for a little while but he had important things to do. Besides, Roach had to do her necessities and he knows that Yen would lose it if their dog accidentally pooped on her carpet.

“Why do you have to go to the office?” The raven haired asked.

“Just have to sign a few documents, I’ll come back before you girls wake up.” Geralt walked to the elegant bathroom and changed into his gym clothes.

“Daddy we want pancakes when we wake up.” Ciri commented, it sounded more like an order than anything but he smiled, he loved the sound of her voice, so bright and so adorable.

“Yes, _daddy_. We want some breakfast when we wake up.” Yennefer smiled softy.

“Don’t forget you and Jaskier have a meeting to talk about the trial.” He walked out of the bathroom in record time, dressed in his sport clothes. He looked ravishing, he was an incredible good-looking man, like a _Greek god._

“ _Ugh_ , please just let me enjoy the morning.” She groaned not wanting to think about Jaskier.

“Come on Yen, someday you two will have to be friends.” The ashen haired man replied.

“When pigs fly.” She mumbled into her pillow.

Rolling his hazel golden eyes, he walked towards the bed where Yennefer and Cirilla were currently curled together. He pressed her lips against her daughter’s forehead and then he moved towards his beautiful Yen and kissed her softly on her lips.

“Don’t push yourself too hard Geralt.” She whispered.

“I won’t. See you two later.” He kissed her for a few more seconds until she sweetly finally pushed him away.

“Go get them _witcher_.” Yennefer joked one last time before closing her eyes waiting for the sweet sleep to claim her once again.

**_Three hours later_ **

Yennefer helped Ciri to dress up for the day, she chose the warmest clothes her daughter had. It was the end of autumn and the last thing the young woman wanted was that her child might get sick once again.

At the end, Geralt had to stay in the office for almost the entire day, a client decided to reschedule a meeting at the last moment and they _needed_ the famous white wolf to close the deal. But he did cook pancakes for both his girlfriend and daughter.

“Mommy when is auntie Triss coming?” The child curiously asked.

“She can’t come baby-“ Yennefer was interrupted by a little gasp.

“She can’t? But what about _Dara_? We were going to feed the duckies.” Cirilla held her mother’s hand as they walked around Central Park. It was the most beautiful time of the year. Green leaves turned into different shades of orange, yellow, red and brown as they fell from the trees. It was both mother and daughter’s favourite season.

“Dara is sick again,” Her mother replied.

“But Dara wanted to feed the duckies with me _mommy_. Soon they will go home with their families because it’s cold, if Dara doesn’t come now, he won’t see them till winter is over!” The ashen haired child whispered.

“He is sick baby, maybe next week. But nana is coming so you two can do fun stuff together.” That seemed to cheer up her sweet daughter.

“Nana’s coming?” The child smiled.

“Yes! Nana will watch you while uncle Jaskier and I talk for a while.” The raven haired cheered her up.

The young lawyer held her daughter in her arms so she could see the beautiful small lake, Cirilla was marvelled by it, _enchanted_ even. The five-year-old loved nature and animals and the closest thing she had of those things was Central park. The young child spent around an hour explaining to her mother about how incredible her father’s bedtime stories were.

“You two seem to be having so much fun.” Tissaia interrupted.

“NANA!” The child screamed escaping from her mother’s arms so she could hug her grandmother.

“Hello, sweetheart. How’s my favourite granddaughter?” The auburn asked.

“Super good! Daddy is always at home now and mommy smiles a lot! But I’m a little sad because Dara is sick again, we can’t feed _duckies_ together nana.” The baby girl pouted.

“He’ll be like new in a few days honey.” Her adoptive grandmother looked at her for a brief moment before turning to Yennefer. “Hope you have fun with Julian.”

“Who’s Julian?” Her sweet innocent voice asked.

“Your favourite uncle.” The eldest woman smiled when she saw one of her youngest children rolling her eyes.

“Uncle Jaskier? But… But his name is uncle Jaskier.” The child reasoned.

“Jaskier is how everybody calls him but his real name is Julian Alfred Pankratz.” Yennefer explained.

“Alfred? Like batman! I love batman, mommy you remind me of _catwoman_ and daddy is batman but his hair is white. Uncle Jaskier is like the joker, _he loves_ to tell jokes but most of them aren’t funny. I just don’t _understand_ them.” Ciri rambled adorably.

“That’s because my sense of humour is for adults mostly, Ciri.” Jaskier handed some important documents to his _nemesis in law_ before he picked his niece up making her scream and laugh happily.

“Nana you’re even _smaller_ now.” Cirilla kept laughing until she saw her grandmother staring at her with that expression that she always had before grounding her.

“ _Careful dear_ , we don’t want to get grounded _, do we_?” The eldest woman warned.

“Nope, sorry nana _. I love you_.” Jaskier set the young child on the floor.

“Say goodbye to your mother and your uncle. We will go the museum today.” The little white wolf waved goodbye hugging both her mother and her uncle and then the child and her beautiful grandmother left the park leaving Jaskier and Yennefer alone.

“You arrived in time, _impressive_.” She was rather shocked because her future brother in law was never punctual, he always found some excuse to be late and he didn’t care about the consequences of his actions since he never took his life seriously, _until now_.

“As you can see, I’m a responsible man now. Can I please spend time with my niece _without_ supervision?” The singer asked sitting down on one of the multiple benches of the beautiful park.

“No.” The lawyer sat down next to him. She opened the folder Jaskier gave her a few moments ago. The folder contained every single detail he could think of the day he slept with the wrong woman. Yennefer asked him a week ago to type everything down so he did it.

“Yennefer I’m an adult! For god’s sake I’m older than you.” The blue-eyed bard complained.

“Jaskier, you are just one year older than me.” She rolled her eyes when she saw his shocked expression as if he wasn’t a child in a man’s body. “Cirilla’s hair is white, _it’s freaking white,_ and Roach is a huge dog. _Yet,_ you lost them just because you weren’t thinking with your _head_. It’s not that I dislike you,” The sandy haired bard laughed out loud not believing her. “Which I do, don’t get me wrong. But I love Geralt as much as I love my daughter and for some reason, they _love_ you. I know I won’t ever get rid of you but I will protect my child. You are a good person Jaskier, but you are too irresponsible.” 

“ _Satan_ I’m a changed man.” He defended himself.

“Yesterday Geralt had to go to your apartment because you couldn’t make simple omelette! Three days ago, you called him again because you didn’t how to use the washing machine!” She recriminated.

“Who the hell can do those things in the freaking morning Yen!?” He argued.

“Everyone! I could do that when I was Cirilla’s age.” She spat. “Don’t ever call me Yen again.”

“Fine, she-devil- _better_?” He mocked her.

“Much better, now let’s take a look at this.” The gorgeous woman examined page after page, she needed to know all the details of this case. Stregobor was a powerful man with a very good team of lawyers, they had to be ready.

 _“Oh shit,”_ Jaskier groaned.

“What’s the matter now?” She asked tiredly.

“I forgot some documents. I left them in Geralt’s office, we have to get them.” Jaskier threw the rest of his batman themed pretzel and stood up.

“ _We?”_ She asked incredulously.

“Yes, don’t forget you are my lawyer _, sweet sister_.” He winked at her helping her to stand up.

“ _Moron_.” She muttered walking to the parking were her car was parked.

“I love you too, _Yen_.” The singer wasn’t fast enough and as quick as his reflexes were, he couldn’t evade Yennefer’s nudge on his shoulder. He groaned in pain, for someone so thin and small, she _surely_ knew how to throw a punch.

It took them twenty minutes and all her patience to arrive to Geralt’s office. Jaskier spend the entire ride singing songs just to spite his sister in law but she got her revenge the moment there was a red light Yennefer used her right hand to smash his face against the window. That only made him sing even _louder_.

“Jaskier shut the hell up!” The violet eyed ordered and Jaskier finally closed his mouth.

Once they finally reached the building both adults who still were bickering like children entered the elevator. The singer pressed the button to reach the highest floor which was were his last pages of the document were. Normally at this hour the elevator would be full of people but since it was Saturday, they were the only ones inside at the moment. Neither of them said a word while they were waiting to reach Geralt’s office. Suddenly the lights went off and the elevator stopped, the young adult grabbed Yennefer’s arm instinctively, he has never been a fan the dark.

“What on earth is going on? Call Geralt. Yen-Yennefer?” Jaskier stared at his sister in law.

The beautiful woman couldn’t reply, she couldn’t breathe, she felt as if her heart was about to explode. If there was something she hated and that actually terrified her were closed spaces. It only reminded her of the horrible times she had to go through when she was a child. All she could feel was a sensation of pure and utter terror _. Then everything went black._

“SOMEBODY HELP!” Jaskier screamed holding Yennefer’s unconscious body.


	11. Her Sweet Bard Part 2

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** **_After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not._**

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. _Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update^^_ **

**In two chapters this will be rated E ^^ _Warning_ : Discussions about sexual matters and past child abuse. **

**PS I have three future fics I will write once I finish this fic! You girls decide which one you want me to write first ^^. _1- The prequel of this fic, 2- A modern supernatural AU where Yennefer is a vampire, Jaskier is her big brother and shares a flat with party boy Geralt, 3- A cannon-ish where Geralt and Yen are actually Ciri’s parents biologically, 4- Anastasia au._   
_For now, the most suggested is the Vamp au^^_**

****

**_If you enjoy my fic you should totally check out my bff story “Hold Your Breath.” And all her other incredible Yeralt fics! They are all amazing!_ **

**We reached 362 kudos! This is incredible, thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a comment, a kudo or bookmarked! Let’s see if we can reach 400 kudos before the story ends.**

**Chapter 11: Her Sweet Bard Part 2**

_“SOMEBODY HELP!” Jaskier screamed holding Yennefer’s unconscious body._

The sweet singer was _terrified_ , he’s never seen his future sister in law so afraid and even less that extreme reaction. She literally fainted the moment the elevator stopped working. He couldn’t understand it, Yennefer’s always been one of the strongest women he ever met, it shocked him seeing her so lost and vulnerable.

Jaskier softly caressed her raven hair and her back, waiting for her to wake up. He screamed for help until someone finally came to their aid, he tried to use Yennefer’s phone but he was unable to unlock it and he forgot his phone in her car because both adults thought it would be quick, just grab the papers and leave once again. _Sadly, they were mistaken._

The singer shouted for help for what felt an eternity, he also clicked the emergency button, waiting for someone to finally say something. He was expecting the firemen to say something but instead he recognized the voice of one of his many affairs, _Adda_. She was an economist married to a man that _strangely_ looked related to her, she was a very sweet and caring lover.

“Jaskier? Did you press the stop button by accident again?” The blonde-haired woman asked.

“NO! We’re stuck in here, call my brother!” His voice was shaking nervously.

“Jaskier, he is in a very important meeting.” His brother’s secretary interrupted.

“Tell him that his girlfriend passed out! Will you just leave and get some helped damn it all!” He shouted.

“Firemen will be here soon Jaskier, just stay calm.” Adda tried to give him a false sense of security trying not to scare the adults inside of the elevator.

“ _Shit_.” He mumbled.

As he suspected Geralt was there in record time, he was sweating since he didn’t just run to where his _Yen_ was, he literally _flew_. The eldest brother was informed that the paramedics and firemen were on their way, it was recomforting knowing that, but what they also said was that it would take them almost one hour just to arrive, due to the horrible traffic of the city. Which only meant one thing. Jaskier and Yennefer were trapped under the same roof without anyone else for one straight hour.

 _Let’s hope they don’t kill each other before we can take them out._ The white haired man thought.

“Geralt?” Jaskier’s shaky voice sounded from the inside of the metal grey elevator.

“Jaskier, is Yennefer okay? What the hell happened?” The CEO immediately asked about his girlfriend.

“ _I’m fine_ , thank you for asking.” He rolled his eyes annoyed. “What do you think it happened? We were going to get some files for my upcoming trial against that _bloody fool_ when the elevator suddenly stopped! The moment the lights went out she passed out Geralt. You have to get us out!” The youngest brother begged still wrapping his arms around Yennefer just to make sure she didn’t get hurt.

“The paramedics and the firemen will be here in an hour. Jaskier, when she wakes up make sure she doesn’t have another panic attack.” The ashen haired tried to warn his brother. He went through the same thing as well so he was aware of how to help her when she had one of her panic attacks.

The first time she had a panic attack in front of him was on their one-year anniversary. He planned a beautiful picnic in the mountains, near a cozy cabin he owned. The cabin itself was beautiful, almost everything was made out of wood, except for the fireplace which was made out stone. The twenty-nine-year-old adult thought they were going to spend a relaxing weekend just him and his Yen, alone in the middle of nowhere without any interruptions from her family or his. But the when he drove through a secondary road he could feel how nervous she looked for some _unknown_ reason. She rested her left hand on his knee, shaking her legs, she was sweating but she _swore_ she was fine. But the moment they got off his car and she saw they were in the middle of nowhere the twenty one year old had a panic attack. It scared him _shitless_. The closest town was almost an hour away and he didn’t any time. All he could do was carry her to the cabin and hug her until her panic attack passed away. It was a nightmare for him because all he wanted was to protect her, but all he could do was to lay there with his strong arms around her thin body. Once she was feeling better, she started to cry apologizing to him for ruining everything. Geralt obviously shut his girlfriend up with a soft kiss wrapping a warm blanket around them. The next day she confessed she had some terrible memories that happened to her when she was younger, he knew what her stepfather and her mother used to do to her but he had no idea of what happened to her in the forest until that day. It was the first day Geralt actually wanted to murder someone with his bare hands.

“One hour locked up with her! Geralt can’t you see how much Satan hates me, the moment she wakes up she’ll launch at me when there’s no one to protect me. For now she is calm but the when she opens her devilish eyes-“ His absurd rambling was interrupted by his brother who sounded mad.

“Cut the crap Jaskier, she could never hurt you.”

“God, sex really _nulls_ all your _senses_.” Jaskier fired back.

“Jaskier!” When he heard his brother’s voice, he knew it was his warning telling him not to push him harder.

“Fine. But if I die don’t let the coven of witches, aka her sisters, do rituals with my body.” He tried to joke.

“Jaskier, Yennefer is not a violent person.” The ashen haired man rolled his hazel yellow eyes when he heard his brother laughing.

“Maybe not with you, with me however-“ Jaskier stopped talking when he felt Yennefer started to wake up, he immediately sat her straight so she could be more comfortable. At first, she looked lost, she looked so vulnerable but the moment she saw him, she pushed him away as if he was burning her.

“What? Where are we?” She whispered trying to remember what happened before she fainted.

“Are you alright Yennefer?” He cautiously asked trying his hardest not to piss her off, he wasn’t joking when he said she scared him.

“I’m not- why are we still locked up?” She stood up holding herself against the wall since she could feel her legs were still shaky.

“Sata- _Yennefer_ ,” The sandy haired man corrected himself. “They can’t get us out until the firemen arrive… in an _hour_.” He finished not meeting her penetrating gaze.

“WHAT?!” Before she could even think, the gorgeous raven-haired woman started banging on the metal doors. Jaskier was staring at her strangely not knowing what to do. She was clenching her fists, knuckles white and he saw her hands were pink, if he didn’t stop her, she would end up breaking her fingers.

“Yen, Yennefer listen to me.” Geralt loudly said so his girlfriend could hear him, he really needed her to stop smashing her fists against the metal doors.

“Geralt? Geralt you have to get me out, I can’t _breathe_.”

“Yes, you can Yennefer. Just listen to my voice.” Jaskier immediately recognized his brother’s gentle voice it was the same one he uses when his youngest sibling was scared or had a meltdown. Geralt had a calming effect on people.

“Geralt, you have to get me out- _Please_ ” The young lawyer felt as if in a matter of moments, she knew she was on the verge of another panic attack.

“Yennefer, what is the colour of my shirt?” He asked her, knowing that distracting her with random questions always worked.

 _“What?”_ She replied sitting on the cold marble floor.

“What’s the colour of my shirt Yen?” The ashen haired attractive man repeated the same question once again.

“You’re wearing your white shirt, the one with aqua marine stripes. _Why_?” She was trying to find out the reason of his strange questions, he spent almost ten minutes asking her obvious things but it seemed to work. She was still on edge but for now she was calm.

“Yen, in fifty minutes they’ll be here. Do you think you can handle Jaskier?” Her boyfriend joked.

“I’ve been standing the moron of your brother since the day we met Geralt-“ Her brutal honesty annoyed Jaskier to no end.

“ _First of all_ , you need another nap. _Secondly_ , if I recall you had a crush on me before you decided that my brother was a more _suitable_ man for you.” He recalled when they first met when she was twenty.

“A crush on you? Don’t be stupid Jaskier, you were the one who came to talk to me. I was being polite and then you so kindly _introduced_ me to your brother.” She forced a smile.

“It wasn’t like that at all! The moment you saw Geralt the first thing you said to me was _‘stop with your nonsense and introduce me to the guy with glasses’_ ” The singer gave his best impression of his future sister in law.

“Jaskier do you honestly believe any woman in their right mind will choose you over Geralt?” Yennefer asked.

“Sabrina did!” He smiled when she stared at him, her eyes were full of anger at the mention of her sister.

“Thought we were just a bunch of _witches_?” The raven haired stared accusingly at him.

“You and Philippa are in a highest rank of the coven, Sabrina is _unpredictable_ but Renfri has always been sweet, she’s the only one who isn’t a _witch_ like the rest of you, but she’s still part of the coven.” He winked at her.

“If we are so _evil_ , enlighten me Jaskier,” She tilted her head in his direction. “Why did you sleep with one of my sisters? Why did you flirt with me? And finally, why are you one of Philippa’s followers?”

“I loved Sabrina,” Yennefer stared at him quietly because she saw a certain vulnerability she never saw before. “I hit on you because I was twenty-one, I was looking for love and you were _insanely_ beautiful _until_ your _demonic self_ made it’s presence known _stealing_ my brother away from me. About Philippa you have no _evidence_.”

“Please Jaskier, we knew you were ‘ _TheSweetBard69’_.” She snapped.

“I was just a big fan of her work.”

“Jaskier she is not a musician or a writer or any kind of artist. She’s a dominatrix during the day and a webcammer during the night _you fool_.” She wasn’t the biggest fan of her sister’s line of work but it was what made her happy, besides she earns millions each year by selling her adult toys and her private shows you could only see if you have a golden credit card.

“Bondage is an art! You just don’t understand it.” The blue eyed man replied.

“Philippa is my sister I’ve known her since I was fourteen of course I understand her and her line of work.” She sighed.

“Not everyone is satisfied with the missionary position, Yennefer.” He added to spite her because he knew how fussy and uptight, she’s always been.

“What are you implying you _tone deaf buffoon_?” Today wasn’t her day, Ciri as usual was her little ray of sunshine and rainbows; one of the things Yennefer loved the most about her daughter was her _innocence_ , she didn’t have that for _a long time_ but she made sure her daughter would. But the moment she saw Jaskier her day went _downhill_ , it was the effect he had on her, it was always negative and to add even more insult to injury she was trapped in an elevator with her brother in law for another forty-five minutes.

“Tone deaf buffoon, _me_? You are the one with the restless bitch face scares away women and children and small animals!” He fired back at his nemesis.

“Probably every woman you’ve ever been with leave you not because of how _insufferable_ you are but because your stupid cologne smells like a funeral home.” Yennefer shot back at him.

“Stop trying so hard to look perfect and have a perfect life you’re not a Kardashian.” The boyish looking man raised his voice.

“At least I have a life _unlike_ you! You are nothing but an annoying _leech_ trying to absorb the life out Geralt! That’s all you do!” She stated.

“Says the one who is constantly trying to pull him apart from his real family! From day one it’s all you being doing!” Jaskier breathed quickly, this woman had the talent to infuriate him in a matter of seconds, he couldn’t stand the air of superiority she seemed to have.

“ _His real family_?” She raised her eyebrow one again. “You don’t consider my child is family enough?”

“ _No, wait_. That’s not what I meant Yennefer. I love Cirilla that little princess means as much as Geralt to me. This is about you, from day one you hated me and you don’t even let me watch over my niece! You aren’t being fair. And god knows my brother is blinded by his love for you to even try to see what’s really going on.”

“Enlighten me then. Tell me how am I the problem here. You were the one who lost my _baby,_ my miracle child, in the middle of Central Park! She could have been kidnaped or worse, you are the most irresponsible man I’ve ever met. Can’t you see this world is not a walk on the clouds, it’s unpredictable and cruel. Do you really think everyone has a Geralt to protect them from every single fucked up thing they do?” The raven-haired beauty waited for his answer.

“You just want me out of your life, but get this _Yennefer_ I will not go anywhere.”

“I don’t want you to leave, _not_ because I like you, but for Geralt and Ciri. They love you and I have nothing against you being there for a time all I want is for you to move on, to stop calling Geralt so many times a day. He is your brother _yes_ , he loves you _yes_ , but Jaskier he has a responsibility as a father of one child not of _two_.”

“Do you think I haven’t _tried_? _Everytime,_ I see the three of you I can’t help but think how would it be to have a family of my own, especially now that Geralt has found his. _I just don’t want to be alone_ , he’s the only one who was there for me since I was _born_. It used to be just us, but then he met you and I hated you; not because I think you are _Satan_ in a female body, but because I knew it was a matter of time before he proposed to you and then he would have a family of his own and I’ll be alone in the shadows once again.” His deep answer saddened Yennefer, they both had this love-hate relationship but she never asked him why he acted like a brat all the time.

“I didn’t think I could have a baby, when I was _fifteen,_ doctors told me due to a rather bad gene mutation, I wouldn’t be able to have children. It made me so _mad_ because all I’ve ever wanted was to be important for someone, _someday_. But then eight years later Cirilla was born, she is most beautiful thing I have. I _missed_ Geralt of course I did but when I first held her in my arms all I could think about was how perfect she was, no deformities, no missing limbs… She is my little miracle and I would die for her. Because no matter how horrible my first years of my life were or that I was anorexic or even that I tried to kill myself. All that matters is that Ciri will never see or live what we had to live Jaskier.” She smiled sadly and weakly at her brother in law.

“What are we going to do?” He asked not knowing from where to go, but he knew this was the start of something since he finally managed to have a decent conversation with her.

“Assuming you won’t go back to Poland, I guess we’ll have to learn of how co-exist with each other…” The beautiful lawyer staring at her perfect French manicure. 

“I still think you’re the devil in disguise.” He joked.

“I still think you are a leech trying to absorb the life out of the father of my child.” She said, the singer chose to believe she liked him, deep down.

“Yennefer,” Geralt interrupted their conversation, secretly Jaskier was thankful for it, Yennefer was far too _intimidating_. “Listen to me Yen. The elevator is stuck between two floors. Firemen will open the roof of the elevator and get you two out.” He explained.

“What? No, Geralt open the _fucking_ door.” Not even thinking twice she started to bang on the doors again. Her reactions were scaring Jaskier not only she fainted the moment the lights went out, and her sudden drastic changes of humour didn’t ease his worry for her. This time he held her hands before she broke them. She tried to push him away but he didn’t let her go because if something happened to her, his brother would become a mess just like when she first broke up with him, besides Ciri loved Yennefer more than she loved anyone aside from Geralt. He knew she was a necessary evil; besides _she was family_.

The second Geralt heard Yennefer’s screams demanding them to open the door and get her out he rushed the firemen to work faster. For fifteen minutes he all he could hear was his Yen shouting on the top of her lungs, she just kept repeating all over again to stay away from her. Geralt tried to calm her down but she was far to terrified and nervous to even reply, he’s only felt this useless once in his entire lifetime and he hated it not being able to help her. They needed two men just to take her out because she was pushing everyone away, they almost had to sedate her. Thankfully, they managed to rescue both adults. His brother was perfectly fine, he was calm sitting in one of the chairs of the floor. Yennefer on the other hand was a mess, her makeup was completely ruined, it wasn’t waterproof and her tears flew like a river. The lawyer was trembling uncontrollably. The ashen haired man pulled his girlfriend in his strong arms, inhaling her scent, he loves her lilac and gooseberries expensive shampoo. They sat down on the nearest couch with his left arm around her.

A few minutes later she seemed more composed once again but she still held his much bigger hand in hers, intertwining their fingers delicately. The raven-haired woman slowly drank some water, she wasn’t staring no one in the eyes, she felt ashamed of appearing what she considered weak in front of so many people. However, the moment Jaskier lightly touched her left shoulder she raised her violet eyes, not saying a word.

“I’m glad you’re okay Yen.” He used the nickname Geralt always used but she hated it when the singer called her that.

“Don’t call me that.” She whispered leaning closer in her boyfriend’s warm embrace.

“Fine, _Yenna_. You really gave us quite a show today.” He paused staring at the firemen packing up their equipment and the office workers who were trying to know more about what happened, because everyone _knew_ that this was going to be the latest gossip on the building. “Now that you’re out of the elevator you could go to somewhere where there aren’t any elevators! Like a mountain. Imagine yourself all alone, where you can scream as loud as you because no one will hear it, far away from technology and all the unnecessary drama, fresh air-“

“Jaskier stop talking.” Geralt implored the second he felt Yennefer’s hand squeezing his knee hard as if she couldn’t stop herself. He turned his head to Yen when he saw there was something very wrong with her. She looked at him absolutely terrified, the only time he’s seen her so afraid was in the cabin years ago.

Hazel yellow eyes met her vibrant violet ones and the world seemed to stop, everything around them seemed to be in slow motion. Her left hand was touching her chest, the exact spot where her heart was. It was pounding hard and she as if her lungs stopped working, the young lawyer was _gasping_ for air but it seemed as if it didn’t reach her lungs. If it wasn’t for Geralt’s strong arms she would had fallen on the ground. Paramedics rushed to her side trying to save her life.

“Why isn’t she breathing?!” The sandy haired singer was horrified. He was seeing how his nemesis was trying to breath, he also noticed she didn’t let go for his brother’s hand not for even a second.

“Because she’s asthmatic Jaskier.” Geralt looked inside her purse but he saw she didn’t carry her bronchodilator with her. _You control every single aspect of your life but you forget the thing that can save it. Well done._ The ashen haired man bitterly thought.

“We need to take her to the hospital.” The paramedics rushed yen to the nearest ambulance and drove them to the nearest hospital. Geralt went with them while Jaskier was left alone standing there. Instinctively he called Sabrina before calling anyone else, she was Yennefer’s sister after all.

In less than an hour later all her family was in the waiting room. Renfri and Tissaia brought Cirilla with them since no one could watch over her because everyone was in the waiting room. That proved to be a mistake, when the young child asked where her mother was and saw her mom sleeping in the hospital bed, she started to have one of her meltdowns. She wanted her mother awake and she wanted her _now_. Her father held her in her arms and told her that her mother was just sleeping but Cirilla didn’t like this. The young child kissed her mother’s cheeks and hugged her, whispering sweet things and then she left her most trustworthy possession, _her Whitewolf,_ to make sure he will take care of her mother while she was in the waiting room.

“Daddy,” Cirilla pulled his sleeve. “Is _mommy_ going to be alright?” The five-year-old whispered.

“Of course, she is just _sleeping_.” He assured his child.

“Why can’t we take mommy _home_ then?” Her innocent reply melt everyone’s heart in the waiting room. 

“Ciri, let’s get some chocolate.” Renfri yawned, they’ve been there for eleven hours already and her sister was still sleeping because of the sedatives the doctors gave her.

“No, _thank you_. I have to wait for mommy to wake up, she likes morning snuggles.” The little child wrapped her little arms around her father’s neck. It was three in the morning and Cirilla was exhausted, but she tried to stay awake the best she could. She needed to see her mother awake before she could finally go to sleep.

“Little princess what if you go to sleep and tomorrow you come back. You’ll see mommy awake.” Sabrina tried a new approach.

“No, I don’t want to sleep. _I’m not tired_.” The blue-eyed child rubbed her eyes, she let out a soft yawn. Everyone knew it was a matter of minutes until sleep finally claimed her once again.

“Fine, you win. I’m going to grab something to eat and drink. What do you want little princess? If I were you, I would choose something your mom never let’s you eat.” The strawberry blonde winked her left eye to the little girl who laughed.

“I want coffee, mommy always says she isn’t a person until she drinks it every morning.” The five-year-old whispered.

“You can’t drink coffee.” Geralt refused to let his energic child drink coffee.

“Fine… I want pierogi and for dessert I want krówki and pączek!” Ciri clapped her hands excited, if she could only eat three things for the rest of her life, she would obviously choose those foods.

“I want pierogi too but it’s three in the morning little wolf,” Sabrina paused thinking what other foods her niece was talking about. “What was krówki?”

“They are semi-soft milk toffee candies. They are the _best_ thing ever, Yenna makes them once every month.” The youngest sister explained.

“I’ll see what I can do, I can’t promise you anything.” Sabrina stood up walking towards the nearest exit.

“Wait! I’ll go with you.” Jaskier stood up and followed his old fling.

“Oh no,” The child gasped.

“What?” Philippa asked.

“Uncle Jaskier is trying to make auntie Sabrina to be his girlfriend again.” The child whispered as if it was the most important secret she’s ever told.

“Is that a bad thing?” Her father asked while he moved one of her gorgeous ashen locks from her petite face.

“Nope, but mommy won’t like this.” The adorable girl rested her small head on her father’s neck.

“Why wouldn’t your mommy like it?” Her uncle asked.

“Because uncle Jaskier likes auntie Philippa, she says he is her fan! Mommy and nana say that auntie Phil is famous because she sells toys! She sells Nintendos! She got me one from animal crossing because she has lots of them! Auntie Philippa has the most _cool_ job ever.” She innocently replied completely unaware of her aunt’s real job.

Philippa had to hold her laugh when she saw Geralt was raising his eyebrow as if he heard one of the worst things he could hear. “I do have the best job ever.”

“Philippa go with Sabrina and you little lady,” Tissaia tickled her granddaughter. “It’s _coolest_ not the most cool.”

“I’ll go with them. Are you sure you don’t want to come Ciri?” Her auntie Renfri asked for the last time.

“No, I have to stay until mommy wakes up.”

“Alright, little wolf.” The hazel eyed woman grabbed her jacket and followed her sisters. The only remaining people in the waiting room were Geralt, Tissaia, Ciri and a few people that were waiting to know more news about other patients.

“Nana when will mommy wake up?” Cirilla asked the same question all over again. It was obvious that the little girl was worried sick about her mother.

“We still don’t know sweetheart.” The eldest woman explained.

“Oh,” The child pouted. “Daddy can we go now to mommy’s room?” Although her question sounded innocent with her sweet soft voice Geralt could see it was more of a demand. He had to admit Cirilla has been a perfect child as she usually was. The young child waited for hours sitting with him and her aunts for her mother to wake up, they insisted to take her home but the child straight up refused to leave her mother in the hospital alone.

“Let’s go.” He stood up and smiled when Ciri immediately held his much bigger hand in her little ones. Once they were in the room, they saw Yennefer laying on the bed with the oxygen on. She looked fragile and lost, the young lawyer’s always been a very thin woman but always healthy. However now, she looked as innocent as a child. Their daughter tried to climb into the bed but _unfortunately_ , she wasn’t able too because she was too small.

“Daddy put me in the bed with mommy and Whitewolf.”

“With one condition,” He paused staring at his sweet child who was nodding. “Don’t touch any wires.”

“Okay _daddy_.” The ashen haired little girl raised her little arms towards her dad who immediately picked her up. “Why doesn’t mommy wake up? Is she going to stay like this forever?” The five-year-old pouted ready to cry for the second time of the day. The first time she cried was because Jaskier tried to take her home because she needed to sleep but before he could take her to the car she started to shout, refusing to leave unless it was with her mother.

“Doctors just gave your mother some medicine to sleep Ciri, she’s fine.” Her grandmother assured but the child wasn’t buying it.

“Mommy didn’t need to sleep! We slept a very long time this morning, right daddy?” She replied once again.

“Ciri-“ Before Geralt could even say his daughter’s full name he heard Yennefer groan as she opened her violet irises.

“MOMMY!” Cirilla screamed throwing herself at her mother, hugging her protectively without letting her ever catch her breath.

“ _Hey there_ …” The young woman wrapped her arms around her child pressing her lips against her daughter’s temple. However, she was obviously confused and both adults could see it in her eyes as she was checking her surroundings.

“How do you feel?” Geralt interrupted her thoughts.

“Confused, exhausted-“ She started.

“But mommy you slept the entire day. I missed you so much! Daddy and nana thought I was _deaf_ and couldn’t see what they were trying to do, but I did I totally did. They _thinked_ I wasn’t smart but I am. They tried to make me go home.” The child started to cry; her exhaustion clearly visible. “I screamed so they let me stay if I was a good princess and I was. I needed a goodnight kiss mommy without goodnight kisses I have sad dreams.”

“It’s alright little wolf, I’m here to give you as many goodnight kisses as you want.” The adult laughed when Ciri started to kiss her right cheek. “But we talked about this it’s not _thinked_ it’s _thought_.”

“And deaf is someone who can’t hear, blind is someone who can’t see. You meant the second one little one.” Tissaia explained.

“Oh,” She yawned resting her head on Yennefer’s chest closing her eyes, now that she knew her mother was safe there was no reason of why she should be awake. “I love you _mommy_ , don’t _scare_ me again.” She whispered to her mother.

Tissaia excused herself for a few moments after she talked to her daughter, the instant she left the room she could see Geralt kissing Yennefer, they didn’t give him enough credit he spend almost thirty six hours awake but he was still so composed and serious as usual but everyone could see the worry in his handsome face. She smiled when she saw Yennefer laughing about something he said as their daughter intertwined their hands together.

“They seem like a happy family.” A mysterious voice interrupted her thoughts.

“They are indeed. What brings you here?” The elegant woman asked.

_“I needed to know that my daughter was alright.”_


	12. Her Sweet Mother

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** **_After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not._**

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic. _Please leave a comment if you want me to continue^^ the more feedback I get the sooner I’ll update^^_ **

**In two chapters this will be rated E ^^ _Warning_ : Discussions about sexual matters and past child abuse. **

****

**PS I have three future fics I will write once I finish this fic! You girls decide which one you want me to write first ^^. _1- The prequel of this fic, 2- A modern supernatural AU where Yennefer is a vampire, Jaskier is her big brother and shares a flat with party boy Geralt, 3- A cannon-ish where Geralt and Yen are actually Ciri’s parents biologically, 4- Anastasia au._   
_For now, the most suggested is the Prequel!!!!^^_**

****

**_If you enjoy my fic you should totally check out my bff story “Hold Your Breath.” And all her other incredible Yeralt fics! They are all amazing!_ **

**We reached 396 kudos! This is incredible, thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a comment, a kudo or bookmarked! Let’s see if we can reach 400 kudos before the story ends.**

**Ps2: REGULAR UPDATES WEEKLY AGAIN!**

**Chapter 12: Her Sweet Mother**

_“I needed to know that my daughter was alright.” He whispered staring at his daughter who was talking to Geralt while Ciri was peacefully sleeping curled against her mother._

_“We talked about this weeks ago. If you love Yennefer stay away from her.” Tissaia kept her usual calm but cold voice._

_“How can you expect me to stay away now that I found her?” The man replied._

_“She fainted twice and had an asthma attack in one single day. The last thing she needs is for you to come and tell her you’re her father.” The short woman cut him._

_“But I am her father.” The dark skinned man replied._

_“And how can you be so sure about it? If there’s no DNA test, there’s no evidence she’s yours.”_

_“I don’t need a DNA test to know that’s my child.” He quickly answered the gorgeous short woman._

_“As I’ve said before, if you love or care about Yennefer just stay away from her.” The brunette repeated once again. She adopted Yennefer when she was fourteen and it wasn’t an easy ride. When Tissaia meet the young mix raced beauty she was malnourished and quiet, she didn’t even mutter a single word for weeks, she seemed to be terrified of any sudden noise or move Tissaia made even though she always was gentle and kind._

_**Fourteen years ago, Aretuza’s orphanage:** _

_Tissaia has seen it all, from parents who lost their children as a result of neglect to children who didn’t had no one when their parents sadly passed away. Her mornings usually started the same way she went to wake up Philippa her eldest daughter whom she adopted when she was five, then Sabrina her only adopted child since she was a baby followed by Triss and finally her youngest Renfri._

_Her life wasn’t the easiest since the girls were hard to deal with but they got through. All Renfri wanted to do was play around and she refused to sleep, three months after she moved in, the nine-year-old was diagnosed with ADHD. The little chestnut-haired girl wasn’t able to concentrate in one single task, it was impossible to make her stay still on a chair, which made her schooldays incredibly difficult. On top of that some kids bullied her because of it. When Renfri hit back she went crying to Philippa and Sabrina but that whole thing ended up with three out of four of her children expelled within the same day._

_During their breakfast time they usually sat down on a white bench. Renfri usually played football with the boys of her class but today she sat down with Sabrina, Philippa and Triss amongst some of her sisters friends. The brunette eyed her youngest sibling up and down before she grabbed her much smaller hand._

_“Why did you cry Ren? What happened?”_

_Renfri stared at the floor trying not to meet Philippa’s intense gaze. She tried to act brave like Sabrina and Philippa but she always ended up crying because other kids were cruel to her. “Nothing, can you call mom?”_

_The eldest sister rolled her eyes, her mother talked to the principal about other classmates making fun of Renfri and he swore he will make sure no one would make fun of the child. And true to his word no one bullied her anymore but a few months later the situation begun again. “Which one made fun of you? The fat one or the offspring of the principal and the history teacher?” The strawberry blonde asked._

_“Both.” Renfri confessed ashamed._

_“Phil, Brina whatever you two are thinking about just don’t do it. We can talk to Mr. Lewis and he will make things right like he did months ago-“ Triss interrupted trying to stop the chaos she knew her sisters would bring._

_“Triss my dear do shut up.” The fifteen year old raven haired teenager walked towards the bullies._

_“Phil don’t!” Triss tried to grab her hand but Philippa just pushed her away._

_“I’ll go after her just watch over Renfri.” Sabrina turned to her youngest sister and smiled at her. “Don’t worry, this ends now.” The fourteen-year-old ran until she caught up with her sister._

_“What do we do? Do we hurt their feelings or beat those bastards?” Brina asked while her sister smirked._

_“Here I thought you were trying to stop me.” She replied._

_“Why? That little monster is sixteen and the other shit is fifteen while our little sister is only nine and they make her life a living hell. I knew that slutty teacher would turn a blind eye on her little bastard.” Sabrina commented._

_They walked a few more steps until they finally encountered Karen, Susan and Clarissa their eternal nemesis. They were a year older than Philippa and two years older than Sabrina and Triss._

_The blonde haired teenager stared at Philippa and groaned in disgust. “I thought your mom left you in that orphanage where you came from.” She sneered._

_“And I thought your mother was loyal and kind but yet look at her. One night stand with a married principal and here you are, the biggest regret of that poor woman.” Philippa calmly replied._

_“Say that again!” Karen aggressively pushed Philippa expecting her to fall to the ground but to the bully’s disdain the black eyed girl didn’t give her that pleasure._

_“Are you deaf now Karen?” Philippa walked towards the blonde haired again._

_“We know you slept with a girl faggot.” Susan replied._

_“Oh yeah, today it was my turn before the principal had his turn.” She taunted them._

_“Stop implying my mother is a whore. She isn’t. Stupid bunch of Orphan-“However she was going to say died when Philippa’s fist connected with her face. Without even thinking Sabrina joined the fight. They seemed to have the upper hand at the beginning but when Clarissa pulled Sabrina’s hair roughly Renfri tried to protect her sisters attacking her bullies._

_Ten minutes later the sisters were in the hall while the other girls were in another class waiting for their parents. Philippa ended up with a broken lip and a few scratches, Sabrina ended up with a black eye and Renfri had a new cut on her chin._

_“I’m sorry… I never wanted none of this to happen.” Renfri pouted ready to cry again._

_“Renfri stop pouting.” Philippa complained but wrapped one arm around her little sister._

_“But now we’re all hurt.” She whipped out her tears._

_“Yes, but at the end we won. Now please don’t cry anymore.” The proud fifteen year old replied._

_“You should become a wrestler Phil.” Sabrina told her._

_“Totally! You broke her nose within the first blow! It was epic!” Renfri smiled._

_“When will mom come?” Brina asked._

_“I give her half an hour and she’ll be here cursing everything because we got in trouble… again.” The three of them started laughing but Philippa had to stop laughing because of the pain of the broken lip._

_“Why do I feel like we’re getting expelled?” The fourteen-year-old guessed._

_“Because we are. Don’t forget that Karen is the offspring of Mr. Lewis and Miss Hawthorne…” The eldest replied._

_“So what?” Renfri asked innocently._

_“Mr. Lewis is married and has children with another woman. He cheated on his wife with Miss Hawthorne.” Brina explained to Renfri who gasped with both hands covering her mouth._

_“That’s not nice.”_

_“Men aren’t nice Renfri.” Philippa immediately replied._

_“Rita says some of them are.” The child recalled what her mother’s best friend told her a long time ago._

_“We’re fucked.” Sabrina concluded while both sisters just nodded._

_**30 minutes earlier…** _

_Tissaia received a call from child protective services. They brought an unknown girl to the orphanage which wasn’t an unusual thing but what caught her attention was that the young girl didn’t mutter a word. She tried the gentle approach but that didn’t work. The first thing that crossed her mind was that the poor girl couldn’t understand English._

_The teenage girl was dangerously thin, she could see bruises and scratches all over her arms and her lower lip was swollen which it only indicated one thing, she broke her lip a few days prior. But what shocked her the most were those beautiful violet eyes._

_“My name is Tissaia.” The woman smiled kindly but frowned when she saw the child flinching terrified. She has obviously suffered from some sort of abuse._

_“What’s your name? The elderly couple who brought you here mentioned that they found you rambling in the middle of the woods… They thought you were dead.” She started once again but unfortunately the young girl only stared at her._

_“Can you understand me?” She kindly asked but she was greeted with more uncomfortable silence._

_“Where’s your family?” The brunette could see the fear flashing into the girl’s vibrant eyes. “You do understand me.” She realized and finally the fourteen-year-old nodded her head._

_“I want to help you, I really do… However, you must cooperate with me. I promise I’ll keep you safe but I need to know who you are.”_

_“Yennefer.” Her voice was so low as if she was afraid of speaking._

_“What a beautiful name.”_

_After that day Tissaia saw something in Yennefer, she saw a reflection of her younger self. When she introduced Yennefer to her daughters, they instantly loved the violet eyed child even though she barely spoke. Renfri was the one who was most attached to Yennefer. Night after night she sneaked out from her bedroom to go to the fourteen-year-old’s room. Triss was always trying to make the newest addition of their family smile while Philippa and Brina introduced her to their ‘coven’._

_Nevertheless, not everything was as perfect as it seemed, Tissaia woke up more than once when she heard screams coming out of her daughters’ room. Yennefer was having recurring nightmares. At first, she thought they would eventually go away but after almost three months with constant nightmares, she decided to take the young girl to therapy. But the teenager still refused to open up to strangers._

_“Yenna, what’s scaring you?” Tissaia asked exhausted. It was 3:00am._

_“Nothing…” She lied._

_“Don’t try to lie Yennefer.” Tissaia softly scolded._

_“I keep having nightmares.” The young girl confessed._

_“About?”_

_“Why did you decided to adopt me?” Yenna sat down on her adoptive mother’s bed. She needed to know why, Tissaia kept telling her it was because she loves her but if there’s something Yennefer knows is that no one will love her out of nothing. Her adoptive mom must be getting something in exchange but she didn’t know what. Money? That would be impossible because one of her step-father’s_ _favourite_ _insults was telling her of how no one would even love her not even if she payed… Could it be out of pity? Possibly._

_“I did not adopt you out of some ulterior motive Yennefer.” The blue eyed beauty mumbled, her voice still hoarse for the lack of sleep._

_“Even if you had them you wouldn’t tell me.”_

_“You could also learn to trust others, Yennefer.” She repeated._

_“Easy for you to say…”_

_“Yennefer, I know everything you went through and it was horrendous but we aren’t them. No one is going to lay a hand on you ever again. At least talk to your sisters.”_

_“I talk to them.” Although it wasn’t technically a lie, it wasn’t the truth either. She always tried to evade them because she thought none of her new sisters were very fond of her specially Philippa, she always seemed cold. But with Renfri was another story. The nine-year-old spend most of the day talking to Yennefer and refused to leave her alone for a second sometimes she was far too much for the violet eyed to handle but the little girl managed to do something everyone thought it was impossible. She made her smile._

_“You have three more sisters aside from Renfri.”_

_“I know, but I don’t think they will like me. I love Renfri though, I think you and Ren are the people I love the most.”_

_The eldest woman smiled to herself it seemed she finally let someone in aside from her, which was a huge advance. Now she just needed to make sure Yennefer talked to her therapist. “We love you too Yenna, all of us. Philippa can come out as a little threatening at first but she loves you.”_

_“How?” She asked out loud to herself._

_“How can anybody love me when I hate everything about me?” The teenager stopped meeting the smaller woman’s gaze. Tissaia didn’t reply she was well aware even if she told her how perfect she was Yennefer wouldn’t believe her, therefore she just wrapped her arms around the girl. She was very proud of her progress. A month ago, it would have been impossible to even get close enough to Yenna but now she even hugged her back._

_“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Before Yennefer could utter a word, the door flew open._

_“Yenna, where were you?! I turned to my side and you weren’t next to me.” The little curly haired child sat on her sister’s lap._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Stop apologizing Yennefer, It’s very annoying. You don’t have to say sorry everytime you speak.” Philippa entered the room with Sabrina and Triss behind her. When the eldest child saw the look of fear in Yenna’s face her voice became much softer. “I just don’t want you to feel bad or sad, I want you to be happy and not be afraid of every single thing. If you’re scared of your parents coming back, I actually have a good way of getting rid of them. I’ll only need a little bit of cyanide-“_

_“Philippa!” Sabrina shushed her. “What she is trying to say is that you don’t ever have to be afraid. Whatever happened, I swear it won’t happen again. We’re sisters we protect each other. Always.”_

_Triss only nodded kneeling next to Yennefer, she softly grabbed her arm to check if her cuts were healing fine luckily, they did. The redhaired child just wrapped her arms around the dark-skinned child._

_And just like that Yennefer didn’t feel so lonely and unloved anymore._

_**Present:** _

_“You’re twenty-eight years late.” She recriminated._

_“I couldn’t be there because her mother said she wasn’t mine.” He whispered angrily._

_“And you were stupid enough to believe her.” Tissaia tried to shut him up before they could draw any unwanted attention._

_“I’m going to talk to her.” The elegant man said walking towards the hospital room where his daughter was in. He was nervous but at the same time he couldn’t wait for her to know the truth. Even if she pushed him away forever at least she would know the entire truth._

_“Just go home Geralt.” He saw his daughter caressing her husband’s face. The ashen haired man was sitting in one of the chairs of the hospital room, holding Yennefer’s much smaller hand, while the little girl was just sleeping curled against her mother._

_“I will, once I know that you’re okay.” He softly pressed his lips against the soft palm of her hand._

_“_ _Ger_ _, they just want to make sure the morphine is out of my body. I’m fine. You’ve been awake for almost forty-eight hours. Just go to sleep.”_

_“I’m not tired.” But the bags under his eyes told a whole different story._

_“Ask my mother to take you and Ciri home.” She kissed the crown of his head, wrapping her free arm around him._

_“I’ll wait until you come with me.” Geralt whispered hugging her._

_“Don’t be so stubborn.”_

_“Look who’s talking.” He playfully replied._

_“Oh shush, you wouldn’t love me any other way.” She leaned back on the hospital bed._

_“I wouldn’t.” He agreed trying to keep his eyes open._

_“Geralt please just go home, nothing is going to happen.” The young lawyer tried to convince him._

_“Less than a day ago everything was fine but only three hours later I held you in my arms as the paramedics tried to keep you alive Yen. I am not going anywhere; I have to make sure you are safe.”_

_Both adults kept talking until the dark-skinned man knocked on the door followed by her mother. The man was sweaty as if he was nervous for some unbeknown reason._

_“It’s you again.” Yennefer stared at the man she met in her boyfriend’s office a few weeks ago. “I didn’t know you two knew each other.”_

_“Hello Yennefer, Geralt.” He cleared his throat nervously. “It’s nice to see Cirilla is feeling better.” He tried to ignore the suspicious look Geralt was giving him._

_“Yeah… A few antibiotics did the trick.” She caressed her daughter’s soft ashen curls._

_“I’ve been waiting to talk to you again…” Tissaia closed her eyes knowing that Yennefer’s reaction won’t be a good one._

_“What is your interest in my wife?” Without even thinking Geralt called Yen his wife. It wasn’t the first time he did that but she liked it even though he didn’t propose since they got back together._

_Vilgefortz swallowed his nervousness and decided to go straight to the point. “I am your father Yennefer.” What he didn’t saw quickly enough was Geralt’s fist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all of you for being so patient!!!! I hope you guys like it!


	13. Her Sweet Father

**Their sweet Kiss**

**This is my first The Witcher fanfic, since I watched the tv show I became obsessed and fell in love with Yennefer. She is literally the best part of the show even though all the characters are incredible.**

**This is a modern AU obviously based on the incredible TV show.**

**In this fic Jaskier and Geralt are siblings. Geralt is the oldest.**

**Synopsis:** **_After Yennefer’s most heartbreaking break up her ultimate wish was granted. Even though she wished nothing more than to never see Geralt again people who are linked by destiny will always find each other. Whatever if she likes it or not._**

**The response was so incredibly amazing! I’m so thankful for everyone who read this fic.**

**In the next chapter this will be rated E ^^  
  
**

**_ Warning _ ** **: Discussions about sexual matters and past child abuse. If those themes are to heavy for you don’t read it. **

****

**PS I have three future fics I will write once I finish this fic! You girls decide which one you want me to write first ^^. _1- The prequel of this fic, 2- A modern supernatural AU where Yennefer is a vampire, Jaskier is her big brother and shares a flat with party boy Geralt, 3- A cannon-ish where Geralt and Yen are actually Ciri’s parents biologically, 4- Anastasia au._   
_For now, the most suggested is the Prequel!!!!^^_**

****

**_If you enjoy my fic you should totally check out my bff story “Hold Your Breath.”, “Ashes”, “Wylfings” And all her other incredible Yeralt fics! They are all amazing!_ **

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTfromTHEstix/pseuds/KTfromTHEstix** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTfromTHEstix/pseuds/KTfromTHEstix)

**We reached 400 KUDOS!!!! Thank you for all the lovely support^^ Feedback like kudos, comments and bookmarks are very appreciated :D**

**Chapter 13:** **Her Sweet Father**

_Vilgefortz swallowed his nervousness and decided to go straight to the point. “I am your father Yennefer.” What he didn’t saw quickly enough was Geralt’s fist colliding with his face._

_“_ My what?” Her cool demeanor was broken once more. “Geralt let him go, he doesn’t know what he’s saying he is clearly delusional.”

Although, he tried to shield his face, Geralt easy managed to press him against the nearest wall of the hospital room ignoring Tissaia’s pleas to let him go. But when Yennefer, his Yen , asked him to do so, he did exactly what she asked and freed Vilgefortz. The oldest man didn’t even try to protect himself.

Once the ashen haired man walked towards his girlfriend and their sleeping daughter, Vilgefortz stood up with the help of Tissaia. The shorter woman hand him a napkin because to no one’s surprise the golden eyed man broke his nose. After he wiped most of his blood, he sat down on the chair that was furthest away from his newly found daughter.

“I guess I deserved that.” The raven-haired businessman whispered.

“You deserved much more than that, be thankful she’s here otherwise I would have killed you.” Geralt growled walking towards him once again but he stopped walking when Yennefer’s small hand grabbed his left arm.

“Geralt, don’t get your hands dirty. It’s not worth it. Don’t you see he is delusional; he is obviously on drugs.” She whispered to him.

The raven haired beauty stared suspiciously at the man who claimed to be her father. She tried to figure out what his intentions were. But she didn’t understand why he was there. It couldn’t be because he wanted money because she knew he earned more in one day than what she would earn in a year and that was a lot. All she could feel was herself getting consumed by anger, dread and rage once again but she acted calm and collected because her five-year-old child was sleeping peacefully curled against her.

When she was a child, she used to dream that someone would save her from her stepfather, her mother and her siblings. She didn’t care if that someone was a man or a woman, the young child just wanted to feel appreciated and loved. But instead she had to endure neglect, both mental and physical abuse and the one thing she still has issues to even talk about it to this day, fourteen years later, attempted rape.

It happened when she was fourteen, she didn’t go to school because she was constantly sick coughing all the time probably because since she was a little child when her stepfather got tired of beating her up the despicable man just forced her to sleep outside. When Yennefer lived in Poland she used to sleep in her small village’s church, the priest was kind enough to give her food, clothes and he also allowed her to spend the nights there, the priest was a good man. When the young priest saw her bruises, he immediately contacted the authorities but before they could help the seven-year-old child her family moved to America.

In Detroit things didn’t improve, the abuse only got worse. They lived in a small apartment in one of the worst neighborhoods of the city where drugs, murders and prostitution was the normal occurrence. The violet eyed teenager sickness only seemed to grow but her mother refused to help her claiming they couldn’t afford it; they both knew it was a lie. At first when she was younger, she tried to fool herself thinking deep down that her mother loved her but, in the end, she knew her mother hated her as much as her stepfather did. Yennefer had recurrent thoughts of suicide since she was nine but she never tried to do anything because she was afraid of dying.

Her life took a turn for the worse when her stepfather claimed that she needed to help him carrying a few things to his car. She reluctantly helped him and he drove for what it felt for hours, the young girl was terrified when her violet irises saw he was driving though a secondary road when he finally stopped the car in the middle of nowhere. He forced her to walk for hours through the dense forest. Until they reached a creek, for the first time in her life he started good things about her but deep down she knew there was something very wrong with this whole situation.

The fifty-seven-year-old man pushed her to the floor and he got on top of her. In that moment Yennefer started to scream waiting for someone to help her but no one came, she was so terrified she started to cry. While he was taking off his belt the young girl saw through her tears a rock, the moment she managed to grab a hold of the small rock she hit her stepfather as hard as she could on the head. The man fell next to her groaning in pain while cursing the day his stepdaughter was born. When she saw the opportunity, she ran as fast as she could until she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. She spent the next two days wandering around screaming and begging for help but no one came. Three days later she thought she would die of starvation but a kind elderly couple found her, took her to their cabin, they fed her and tried to make her say something but Yennefer didn’t utter a single word. The young teenager started speaking again after the elderly couple brought her to the orphanage, where she met her real mother, the first person who protected and truly loved her. Tissaia .

The beautiful lawyer dreadfully laughed; she would have cried in happiness if he came when she actually needed him but now Yennefer didn’t need him. He didn’t deserve her and whatever he had to say wouldn’t make her budge. He wasn’t welcome in her life.

“I know you don’t have any reason to believe me but look-“ Vilgefortz turned around opening his black suitcase grabbing a folder. He moved closer to hand her the folder but Geralt grabbed it first, it was very obvious to him that the father of his only grandchild despised him.

Geralt opened the folder, both him and Yennefer who was strangely quiet just started to read the multiple documents. He was surprised his girlfriend wasn’t shouting at the man who claimed to be her biological father. Normally, Yennefer had outbursts of anger where she just started to curse everyone and everything in polish but this time she was silent . Her silence scared him more than any shout or scream.

“What is all of this? Why do you have a picture of me when I was a child?” She questioned him making a sudden move with her right arm, which accidentally woke her five-year-old. The adorable little ashen haired princess hugged her mother hiding her face on her mother’s chest trying to fall asleep once again but it was impossible, she couldn’t sleep anymore. She sat down and just looked at the folder curiously.

“Hi mommy, I woke up.” Not even her daughter’s sweet voice could make her ignore this whole situation. Meanwhile, Cirilla just raised her little hands so she could hug her dad. “Good morning daddy.”

“Good morning Ciri. Did you sleep well little princess?” Geralt gently asked.

“No, this bed is uncomfortable. I want mommy’s bed it’s so much bigger than this. You know that daddy, you sleep there every day.” Ciri innocently replied.

Yennefer stared at the multiple documents but her eyes still eyed the picture of herself when she was seven. The little child followed her mother’s gaze until she saw the same picture. She softly picked up the small picture with her tiny fingers. Green eyes exanimated the picture looking exactly the same as when her father was lost in his own thoughts.

“Mommy is that you?” The sweet child gasped; her mother obviously was the most beautiful woman in the world since she was a baby.

“Yes... That’s me.” Her mother forced a smile but the ashen haired child was far too innocent to realize her mother was forcing it.

“Mommy you are so pretty. I never seen a picture of you when you were little like me.”

“You really think so?” Yennefer asked ignoring Vilgefortz’s stare.

“Yes! Mommy now that you are awake can we go home ? Roach misses us, they tried to make me go home but I said I didn’t want to leave you alone and daddy let me stay. I ate lots of krówki auntie Brina got me two packs but she and auntie Philippa ate one.” The five-year-old adorably rambled.

“Knowing your aunt, I’m surprised she left you a whole bag little wolf.” Her mother smiled.

“Yennefer-“The eldest man started.

“Zamknij się kurwa.” The twenty-eight-year-old quickly stopped him from saying another word. This was not something she wanted to discus, even less in front of her child.

“What did you say mama?” Cirilla asked not understanding a word. Yennefer taught Ciri polish since she was a little baby but her native language was English; the young child didn’t know any kind of polish slang or any sort of insults.

“She said good morning.” Her father lied.

“Hmm.” The little child looked from her mother to her father. “Daddy you lie .”

Fuck. The handsome CEO thought. The last thing he needed now was his child starting to swear at the tender age of five, she was far too pure to understand the meaning behind her mother’s words. “What makes you think I’m lying?”

“Whitewolf said to me.” She hugged her white teddy wolf showing it to her father trying to prove her point. “Hi in polish is ‘dzień dobry’. See daddy? Now I’m the one collecting you.”

“Thank you for correcting me.” He put special emphasis on the word that his child misspelled.

“You’re welcome daddy. Can we take mommy’s wires and go home?” She pouted sadly. Cirilla hated seeing her mom on the hospital bed.

“After you have breakfast. Come little one.” Tissaia interrupted them trying to take the child away from the room. But to no one’s surprise she refused to go.

“No, I have to wait for mo-“ The ashen haired hugged her mother tightly.

“You can get whatever you want if you come now.” The short woman smirked to the child.

“Even chocolate cake?” Ciri questioned because that never happened before.

“Yes.” She quickly replied.

“Bye mommy, I love you. I’ll get you a purple cupcake.” Ciri wrapped her small arms around her mother’s neck, kissing her mother’s cheeks multiple times. Geralt picked his daughter and put her on the floor, he smiled at her when she hugged his leg. Just like that the little child held her grandmother’s hand and left the room leaving the three adults alone.

From the moment her daughter was gone Yennefer stopped acting. She stared at Vilgefortz with pure anger. “Skurwielu.”

“Yennefer listen to me I know-“

“ Why now? Why not come when I was a child? When I was going through the most terrifying, painful time in my life. If you can’t stick around for your own child, I want you nowhere near mine. You may leave.” She spat dangerously.

Running his hands through his thick raven hair he tried to explain her his situation. “Yennefer, please- grant me your time to listen, even though I have not earned it.”

“She asked you to leave.” The thirty-six-year-old man walked towards Vilgefortz with only one idea in his mind. Throw him out of the room.

Yennefer stared at her Geralt, she knew that if she asked him, he would kill Vilgefortz without even blinking but as much as he deserved it, she wanted to find out why he was there. “Geralt can you check on Ciri?”

“No.” He shortly replied refusing to leave her side but as much as it warmed her heart, she needed him out because there were some things, she never told Geralt and she rather keep it that way.

“Just leave us for a minute.” She lightly squeezed his left arm. “Everything will be alright.” Yennefer assured him. Geralt sighed closing his eyes, he hated the idea of leaving his future wife alone with that man. She fainted twice and had an asthma attack in the last 24 hours, stress was the last thing she needed. And knowing as much as he knew her, he knew that it was just a matter of time until the chaos unfolds.

However, he respected her decision. The ashen haired man pressed his lips against her temple whispering to her that if something goes wrong, he’ll be there in the next instant. He kissed her softly on the lips and walked away from the room but not before staring daggers at Vilgefortz.

Yennefer stared quietly at him waiting until he said something. Which he absolutely did the moment Geralt left. “Your mother kept you from me-“

“You lie! If she had the chance to get rid of me, she would have done it instantly !” She recriminated.

“I do not lie. It’s a shock for you, I’m well aware of this and I also know you’re in a vulnerable state now…” He paused staring at his daughter’s violet eyes. “But I swear I begged your mother to leave that man. I-I even told her we could ran away and raise you together even if you were his and not mine.”

“Am I supposed to be moved by your bullshit?”

“It’s hard to believe I realize that but I’m telling you the truth. When I moved Sobótka I was nothing but a sixteen year old. My parents moved from Mumbai to that cursed town, they payed her to teach me the language. And we just fell in love-“

“Love? So now leaving a pregnant woman when she’s carrying your child is called love? It’s cowardice .”

“I tried to fight for you.” He had to break the eye contact when he saw his daughter was crying, but she cried silently. She looked furious but with tears falling from her unique eyes. It took him a minute to notice his eyes were red as well.

“Well you should have fought harder .” She whispered brokenly.

The brown eyed man walked closer to her but she flinched stopping him. “If you dare to walk closer, I’ll call Geralt. We both know he is at the other side of the door.”

He nodded twice before walking away once again. “She swore you weren’t mine, my father had another job offer and we went back to Mumbai but I came back after college, she was gone and the only clue I had left of her was the a picture that the town’s priest gave me. He also gave me a picture of you and then I instantly knew. I knew you were my child.” He exhaled. “I looked for you for decades, I spend twenty-one years of my life paying detectives, private investigators anyone who had a clue of your whereabouts. I swear I never gave up on you.” He tried to make her see his point of view but he obviously didn’t know how stubborn his daughter actually was.

“Well you did a very shitty job. I want nothing to do with you Vilgefortz.” She called him with his name for the first time.

“I’ll give you some time to thi-“

“Dupek!” She insulted before she could help herself. “Listen very carefully I want nothing to do with you. Hell, you could die right in this instant I wouldn’t move a single muscle to help you.” She rolled her eyes when she saw how hurt he looked by the words she just pronounced. However, she did not care in the slightest .

“I failed you in the past but Yennefer” His voice broke. “I’m here now.”

“Where were you when my step father took it upon himself to chase after me and bring me to the forest floor by my hair? Where were you, when he pinned me down with his weight and began unbuckling his belt to have his fill. After all, I wasn’t HIS abandoned daughter. Where were you, when I struggled beneath him, grasping at pine needles and praying for God to seize his cold heart dead? Where were you, when the tips of my fingers finally found a rock, heavy and jagged, that I slammed into his temple in order to get away.” Her knuckles white from the anger she’s held for so long. “You were nowhere. Geralt, is my rock now, and I have no use for an absentee father who may just as soon break another little girl’s heart. Don’t ever talk to me again.” She finished leaving the man astonished.

No words came out from his mouth he just nodded and left the room, he didn’t even look back but he heard the door shutting behind him. Meanwhile, Geralt entered the room and saw how Yennefer was ripping every single page from the folder Vilgefortz gave them. She was ripping them apart with such an intensity that she was making a mess all over the room. Yennefer seemed to not even notice her boyfriend but she stopped doing what she was doing when she felt Geralt much bigger hands holding hers and for the first time in her life she just broke down.

He held her close not saying a single word because there’s nothing he could say to make her feel better. What she needed right now weren’t words of comfort, she needed to see she wasn’t alone and thus he did. For what felt like almost one hour she just hugged him resting her head against his strong chest as he sat down on the bed while stroking softly her shiny raven locks.

“Geralt I want to leave.” She weakly whispered.

“Where? Home?” He asked pressing his lips against her forehead once again.

“I just want to leave this place and never come back.” He could feel how tense and depressed she was and he just pulled her even closer.

“Let’s take a vacation, let’s go back to my grandfather’s cabin in the middle of the city in Aspen. It’s almost Christmas and we can take Ciri to see the horses, she will love it. Just you, Ciri and me.” He said.

“No Jaskier?”

“No Jaskier.” He replied. The last thing he needed was Yennefer to accidentally open his brother’s door while Geralt drove the car.

“There’s nothing I would love more. Just the three of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for everyone who is still reading this story!!!! :D And Special thanks to the most talented writter I know KTfromTHEstix.
> 
> The words in polish:
> 
> Zamknij się kurwa-> Shut the fuck up
> 
> Skurwielu-> Motherfucker
> 
> Dupek-> arsehole


End file.
